Ninjago 2: Betrayal
by GemeniZodiac
Summary: *ON HOLD WHILE RISE OF DARKNESS IS BEING REWRITTEN* *sequel to Rise of Darkness* Years after the events of Rise of Darkness, and so far, peace has prospered. But many things have begun happening...violent...supernatural things. Now it's a race to stop the evil ones they once considered their friends.
1. Prologue

The weather was warm, yet the sky was moist from previous rainfall, the moon reflected in the puddles of water leftover from the storm. All In all, quite a beautiful night. But that was possibly the last thing on the poor mans mind as he ran through the street, almost slipping in the puddles, twisting his ankle in the process, a horrid, sickening snap coming from the bone. But he kept his pace, sweat dripping down his face as he clenched his shaking fists, trying to escape whatever was following him.

"Five."

He froze, time seemingly freezing around him as he slowly turned, his predator merely fifty feet away, their goggles reflecting his horrified expression, his palms up as he began backing away.

"No please, whatever you were doing...stealing...killing...I won't tell the police! I promise! I'll...I'll lie...just don't hurt me. Please!"

"Four." And in that short amount of time, they were only forty feet away. The young man panicked, slipping as he stepped back, scraping up his hands in the process. Heart racing, he called out once more.

"Do you want something? I...I'll give you my wallet..my watch...just...leave me alone!" He turned quickly, grabbing the biggest rock he could find, hurling it so it smacked the thing in the face, and immediately their head snapped back with a sickening crack, and he was thankful for all those years he'd taken baseball.

But with an equally as horrifying sound, their head snapped back into place, and they twitched, their neck cracking. All he'd managed to do was make them angry, he could see it in their cold, black eyes. He'd cracked their goggles.

"Three." This time, at thirty feet away, their appearance had changed entirely, and the man screamed louder, hoping to attract the police..or hopefully the ninja.

"The ninja won't save you now," the creature stated. "They didn't save me, and they can't help you either." Their voice, void of any emotion, was sickening, and lacking of any specific gender...just horrifying.

He kept throwing rocks, his anxiety quickening rapidly. But that horrifying beast dodged whatever he'd thrown, chuckling quietly to themselves.

"Two." And yet closer, he could see more visible details. They weren't human, it looked like something he'd read about when he was small. The Angel of Death, from folklore...only it didn't look anything remotely close to an angel. More like a hideous, disgusting...demon.

"I really don't want to do this, see," the creature smiled, with that horrible, disgusting, bloody, deformed grin. "But I've waited two years for this, and you would tell someone...I'm not an idiot."

"One." Ten feet away, and all he could hear was a horrible, loud static noise, like a microphone giving feedback. He could barely move, and the only exception was to reach up, dipping his fingers into the blood spilling from his ears. His mouth was dry, yet his eyes were wet with tears.

"Please...I'm begging you...I'll tell nobody...just leave me alone! Please! I don't want to die!"

"Fine."The creature said softly, tilting their head down, their white hair spilling in their face, shaking their head slightly, they turned. And the mans heart rate quickened, the fear in his eyes dimming, a smile almost on his face.

"Really...?"

"No." And suddenly that horrible thing was inches from his face, close enough he could smell the blood on their skin, see the insane glint in their eyes, the raw, unstable power surrounding them. And he could feel their claws lodged in his stomach.

"Does it hurt? I can relate," They chuckled, digging their arm deeper, shredding his organs to pieces. It hurt so badly he couldn't speak, just sob silently, shaking his head slowly. "Oh, and one more thing?"

They leaned closer, their cold skin touching his as they stared straight at him, before staring up.

"You thought I was the Angel of Death?"

And as his heart rate stopped, his eyes shutting, they uttered a single phrase.

"That's almost right."

And everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Mystake stared at the thin layer of dust coating her rich mahogany countertops, already feeling her eyes slipping as she gripped the edge of the counter, her rice hat slipping over her eyes. A lack of business and finally allowed the old tea shop owner to realize just how exhausted she truly was. Her vision blurry, she finally rested her arms to the wood, shutting her pale gray eyes.

It had been quite a peaceful time, the past two years. The old woman had never quite expected demons to come back. Like all the other older citizens, she'd believed they were killed, and was quite surprised when Satan had risen to power, yet thankful. Her village had been one of few that had not been entirely damaged, unlike others, which had required vast amounts of loans from banks to pay off. So many people had died.

There was a rumour, one she'd found quite silly, that a teenager had defeated Satan, but lost their own life in the process. Yet all theories had been put to rest when Wu had told her what had really happened; his fourteen year old niece had indeed banished the powerful demon, using an ancient spell that nobody had realized she'd known, as she must have read it from some text or scroll. When Satan had fallen back down to hell, he'd grabbed the girl, dragging her down below with him. All this had occurred two years ago.

It was quite late, so one could surely imagine her initial surprise when the little silver bell above the door chimed, someone entering, and she looked up, smiling softly.

"Mr. Hinamori. Can't sleep again?"

Kade, now twenty one years old, smiled softly in return, pulling up a small stool to the countertop and sat down, resting his head in his hands. Over the past two years, he'd grown greatly. His hair had grown long enough to be put in a small ponytail, and he'd even grown a small amount of stubble on his face. Ever since Satan had been defeated, Wu had introduced Kade to her tea shop, and he'd come by on his way home from work, the two becoming friends over their seriousness and love for tea.

He'd bought a small apartment in the village, for himself and Akira, and AJ lived with the ninja now, finding grief in his best friends parents. While it was quite odd to live without the two complete opposite inhumans, Kade was thankful he could spend time with his little brother, now eight years old.

"I'm afraid not," Kade yawned slightly, cupping a hand to his mouth. "It's this time of year that brings back the most memories."

Turning her back to the half-demon, the old woman smiled faintly, placing a kettle on the stove. "Care to talk about it?"

Shaking his head, the young adult began running his fingers through his fair, black hair, dark purple eyes flickering around the room, he sighed. "It's been eight years today."

Knowing better than to ask, she sat down, placing the kettle, and a plastic gray cup on front of him. "Well, think to yourself, is it a good memory, or a bad memory?"

The half breed stopped, his cup raised to his lips, before smiling faintly once more. "A good memory. Definately a good memory."

Mystake smiled at him, yawning. "Then, Mr. Hinamori, I suggest you get some sleep."

"I will. Thank you Miss. Mystake." And, waving once more, exited the shop.

As he walked down the cold, cobblestone street, he couldn't help but shake the feeling some thing was wrong, and quickened his pace a little, eventually reaching the new place he called home. Sure enough, there was a police car parked out front.

"Kadey!" And a blur of pale blue and black ran into him. Akira, wearing one of his old t-shirts, blinked up at him, his teal eyes wet with tears, black hair in his face. "What's going on? It's late. Why are police here?"

Kade knelt down, ruffling the small boys tangled raven hair, smiling slightly, yet his eyes were narrowed. "I have no clue. I'll find out." And he walked up to an officer, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

The thin old man turned around, only to see the younger, half demon towering over him by a foot. "Sir, what's going on? My brother has school tommorow, I have work."

"There was a murder just down the street, guy bout your age. It's all good now, but I'd recommend locking your doors extra tight."

"Of course," the man pursed his lips, turning and picking up Akira with ease. "Thank you officer. I'll do just that."

As soon as Kade entered his apartment, he immediately put Akira to put, about to get into his own. It was small enough for one bedroom, but neither brother minded, nor cared. "Kadey?"

"Yes Akira?"

"Will Mali ever come back?"

Kade sighed. "Would you like honestly, or an opinion?"

Akira paused as well, placing a finger to his lips before speaking, as he'd been taught in second grade. "Honestly please."

"Probably not."

Nodding slowly, the boy slid deeper into his bed, his eyes already shutting. "I...miss...them."

"Me too Akira, me too."

Just as Akira had fallen asleep, and Kade was about to as well, someone knocked on the door, requiring the demon to get up, shuffling across the floor on his socks. "Just a moment!" He called, unlocking and opening the door. What he saw on the other side made his eyes widen in surprise.

"Hello, Kade."


	3. Chapter 2

On the other side of the door was Malphas. The man hadn't changed at all, with the exception of the thick heavy scar, a blood red color, running the circumference of his neck, which tilted a few degrees to the right. Nonetheless he looked exactly the same as he had when Kade had last seen him. A tall, pale skinned man with dark, cruel black eyes, a cold sneer on his face, which was framed by oily black hair, tied up by a rubber band. Before the demon could even open his mouth to speak, Kade had slammed the door shut, sliding his back to the wood, laying on the floor in a crouched position for a moment, shaking his head slowly.

"What's wrong...nephew?" His eyes shot open, to see Malphas crouched in front of him, that oh so sickening grin on his face as he reached out, patting Kades head. "Are you not happy to see me?"

Kade rose, instantly summoning his weapons, two dark katana forged from dark matter and steel, hitting them together to form one long, deadly blade. His face was null of any emotion, yet his eyes held traces of terror as he stepped forward, growling slightly. Malphas merely chuckled, holding his hands up.

"I'm only here for a family reunion, and...I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but-" and he knelt closer, gently pushing the sword down. "Rumour has it a certain 'Angel of Death' has risen. Keep an eye on Akira, why don't you? It'd be a shame if something were to..." He moved a finger across his scarred throat, smiling sickeningly. "Happen to him."

"If you even suggest about laying a finger on my brother, I'll-" Malphas placed a finger to Kade's lips, shaking his head slowly. The young man shoved him away, disgusted at the older demons touch.

"I wouldn't think of it," He dropped something, a thick Manila envelope, to the ground, before fading to the shadows. "Wouldn't think of it."

Moments after he'd left, Akira walked slowly to his brother, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. "Kadey? Who was that?" His beautiful blue eyes held confusion and exhaustion, and Kade smiled slowly.

"Just a delivary man. Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired," The boy pouted, sitting down on the floor, as he played with the tassels of his green blanket, the one he'd possessed since he was a baby. "Can I stay up with you?"

Shaking his head, the older brother chuckled. "Of course not. You have school. Get to sleep." And he slid open the envelope, scanning its contents, before a troubled smile crossed his face.

"Actually...are you up to seeing the ninja?"

AJ sighed, staring up at the ceiling, before turning restlessly, staring at the photo of himself and Mali when they'd first met Kade. He'd had tears running down his face, a huge smile on, in contrast to his companion, who'd looked scared, and confused, clutching his arm tightly.

"AJ, go to sleep. You're keeping me up too," Lloyd yawned, sitting on the foot of the eighteen year olds bed. Over the past two years, he'd grown his hair out a few inches, much to his parents disliking, as they'd said it made him look 'wild'. They were extremely overprotective at times, since...his sister had kinda been dragged to Hell. "You don't have sunrise exercises in the morning."

"Your uncle still wakes me up with that damn gong of his." AJ said gruffly, scratching more of the emerald green scales of which had grown onto his face. His own hair had grown out to his mid back, no longer the odd haircut it had used to be. Both boys stared at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter, almost waking the other ninja in the other rooms. It was then Lloyd noticed the picture, a troubled expression crossing his face.

"Is that-"

The phone suddenly rang, startling both teenage boys, as they exchanged glances again, AJ reaching over to pick it up, pressing the button. "Hello? Ninja Residence, AJ speaking- oh hey Kade! What's up? Oh yeah...he's here...why? Oh, sure." And he handed the phone to Lloyd.

"Hello Lloyd." Came Kades smooth tone.

"Hey, I take it this isn't a friendly chat, so what's up?" Lloyd yawned again, bringing his hand to his mouth. AJ had crawled from bed, throwing on a sweatshirt hanging from the side of the bed.

"A murder occurred near my home. I'd like you to come here soon." The man responded, cupping his hand to the receive to say something to Akira, who'd nodded, running quickly to do the chore.

"That's the polices job." Lloyd smirked slightly, sitting down the bed once more, glancing at the photo AJ had been clutching, thinking about his sister again.

"They'd carved a pentagram into the victim," Kade chuckled over the phone, and there was a groan of furniture, implying he'd sat down. "It seems supernatural to me. How soon can you come?"

"Kade, it's midnight, we can't just drop everything and-"

"If it's a demon, you may be able to find out how to get your sister back."

Lloyd paused, blinking slowly before grinning.

"How soon can you expect us?"


	4. Chapter 3

Kade sighed, raising the teacup to his lips, his purple eyes shut as he sat down next to AJ, the latter doing the opposite, placing the little ceramic cup on the table in front of him, arms now crossed over his chest. Sighing once more, the raven haired half breed placed his now empty cup on the surface, opening his eyes to face the ninja, whom had been crowded around the envelope, scanning its contents. Akira yawned, startling the painfully silent group, as he rested his head on Kades arm, biting his nail.

Eventually, Wu looked up, sliding the envelope to Kade, who took it with nimble fingers. "I'd like to think it's not the Evil Ones. They wouldn't do something so simple-"

"They did sent an imp to steal something, to get our attention." Kai rested his arms on his legs, facing Wu, who nodded meekly, rubbing his beard.

"That they did. But you forget, we did seal off any possible gates to Hell."

That they did, about a week after everything had died down, and they'd had a proper burial for all the dead, they'd traveled Ninjago for maybe a month, blocking off any possible exits from Hell.

"Yeah. So some crazy cultists maybe?" Jay ran his fingers through his messy auburn hair, yawning. Kade nodded, rising to prepare a pot of coffee for the ninja.

"Possibly, or just a demon with a vendetta. Blasphemy?" AJ groaned, resting a hand to his thigh, where he'd gotten a nasty stab wound after an encounter with the demon.

"As long as it's not Torture or Malphas, I'm fine," Lloyd leaned back, resting his hands behind his head, a small smirk on his face. "Of course, the latter is dead...so we shouldn't have to worry that much."

Kade stiffened up at the mention of Malphas, but nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Resting the tray with the cups and pot of caffiene on the table, he collected the tea cups from Wu and AJ, as well as the juice box Akira had been sipping. "Look at it this way. If it is a demon, we can easily stop them, maybe get some information."

"Maybe this murder is on the news?" Garmadon suggested, Amara shrugged, strolling to the small television Kade had gotten from a thrift shop and turning the dial.

Even after two years, Kade had still not grown quite comfortable being around the man who'd killed his father, but accepted the fact the man was truly sorry, and had been affected by venom. Garmadon assured Kade if he'd known, he wouldn't have hurt the man at all, and besides, he'd just lost his daughter, so they'd bonded over their loss in some ways.

A woman in a tweed magenta suit with a horrid brown hairdo and yellowed teeth smeared with lipstick smiled a false, sickeningly sweet grin at the camera, before speaking, in a horrible, nasally tone.

"Coming up next, a series of murders by the killer undergoing the alias Angel of Death, and the accounts of their most recent victim, but now for the weather-"

"Turn it up!" Kade commanded to Amara, who flinched, but flicked the knob to the right, the woman's voice growing steadily louder. "That's who killed this man. This so called Angel of Death."

"It doesn't say it in the envelope," Cole opened the object, scanning it again before looking at Kade with hard, brown eyes. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Malphas. My uncle."

"You never said he was your uncle!" Lloyd looked mortified, his hands cupped over his mouth. After the demon had been choked to 'death' he'd cut his head off. Only to find out he was Kade's uncle. "I'd cut his head-"

"I'm aware of what you'd done, Lloyd," Kade smiled weakly. "But my uncle was an abusive, demented man. What you did was a blessing. But he doesn't stay dead...not like...my father."

After he'd said that, Dante looked a bit uneasy. The demon had become the ninjas resident doctor after everything, even developing a bit of a close friendship Amara, which Garmadon and Lloyd weren't too pleased about. "Right.." The demon doctor muttered, as the woman finally got to the news segment.

"About three hours ago,thirty three year old Andrew Dwight was found murdered, on right outside of the somewhat famous 'Sweet Street' candy shop, in Jamanukai Village, at about twelve thirty. The victim was found with severe lacerations to his arms and neck, as well as a pentagram in his chest, and what appeared to claw marks in his stomach, both about six inches deep. This is presumed to be the work of the infamous Angel of Death, a demonic looking creature whom has been sighted recently around various locations of Ninjago City, nicknamed this alias for their wings and murder of now six people. Officials are advising civilians to stay indoors, and lock up, and are considering issuing a curfew. This is Gale Gossip, with your-"

"See, I told you," Kade leaned back sighing. His stomach hurt, and he felt something was off, but he didn't know what. "Angel of Death. So here are our options. It's either a demon, or a psychotic cultist who'd glued wings to themselves."

"I'd take a cultist any day. Had enough of demons for a while," Kai shot a quick glance at Garmadon and Amara, both of whom had solemn looks. "I didn't mean it like-"

"We know what you meant." Garmadon snapped, perhaps a bit too coldly, his icy green eyes narrowed at the fire ninja, before sighing,

"Perhaps they will let us into the crime scene, and Zane can analyze for clues." Wu suggested, and everyone turned to the white ninja, who'd been oddly silent for a while. The ice ninja smiled wearily, continuing to sip his coffee.

"I'll see what I can do, Sensei."

Wu nodded. "Then let us go to the police station tommorow morning, and ask the officers. Kade, will you mind if we spend the night here?"

"No, it's fine. I've got some blankets, for when you all come." Kade rose, groaning as he did so, and walked to the closet, retrieving from it some blankets and returning.

"Thanks Kade." Lloyd smiled, setting up a makeshift bed. Kade walked to close the window, before noticing something.

At the edge of the street, stood a figure. They were maybe six feet tall, wearing a greatly oversized black and deep purple gi, the sleeves reaching their knees. The only trait he could see from them was their long, white hair, reaching the end of their spine, before a pair of black raven wings opened on either side of them, and they turned in the direction of Kade, flashing a small smile before disappearing into thin air.

"Mali?" Kade gasped quietly, opening the window to stick his head out. AJ looked up, his eyes already blurred from exhausting.

"Did you say something Kade?" Shaking his head, the man closed the window, locking it shut.

"I must have saw something, I'm so tired."


	5. Chapter 4

In complete opposite to the previous day, the current day was nothing but cold, a sharp breeze piercing their skin like daggers as they pushed from Kade's apartment to the police station three blocks away. Kade and Akira had promised to see them later, having to go to work and school, respectively. But they'd be back later that afternoon, and the ninja were welcome to help themselves, should they return.

The small satisfaction of beating the cold came in the form of a little golden bell atop the door of the station, and with red face, the ninja stumbled through the entrance, shivering as they walked to the front desk, a large man enjoying a cup of coffee typing away at a silver computer, didn't notice who they were.

"Jamanukai Village Police Department," and taking a deep sip of the drink, sighed, forcefully placing the cup to the desk. "How can I help you?"

Lloyd stepped to the head of the group, resting his palms on the cool surface. "Yes. We need more information on this 'Angel of Death'."

"No can do," the guard typed away for another minute. "That's classified information sir, I'm afraid we can't give that to you."

Kai scoffed, shoving to stand next to Lloyd. "Sir, do you know who we are?" The guard barely looked up, nodding his head as he continually sipped his coffee.

"I sure do, you're the ninja. The reason we don't get as much action as before. The reason I signed up for this job was the thrill, and you've taken that away."

"Eh...sorry," Zane smiled apologetically. "But if we could just see those files-"

The guard slammed the mug on the table, rising to meet them at eye level. "I said no. Now please leave before I have you arrested for loitering!"

"Fine. But at least tell us, where are all the police? Shouldn't this place be...busy?" Nya asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The guard sighed, placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, but they didn't return last night or this morning. Now go. Leave."

Stepping back into the cold weather, Lloyd turned ever so slightly, noticing the man through the tinted glass, that he'd risen, chuckling mutely to himself as he stepped towards the hallway, his appearance changing as he did so, to that of Malphas. The gold ninja fully turned, ripping his katana from its sheath as he did so. "It's Malphas!"

Everyone turned at his sudden yell, their eyes widening as they all stumbled for their own weapons, rushing into the station. Malphas shot a quick look at them, a sneer spreading across his face, as he shoved through the back doors, the ninja shoving past each other to catch up to him, just to see him right outside, holding a cellphone in his hand.

"Hello?" He was not facing the ninja, scratching the back of his head as he talked to someone. "Yes, I get that but-" he stopped, turning slightly, that awful smile still on his face, pressing the end call button, then turning to face the ninja, his arms spread out in a welcoming gesture.

"Lloyd. How good to see you," the Raven Demon smiled, stepping forward, only to frown as Lloyd shoved the tip of the blade towards him. "I see you aren't happy to see me."

"No kidding," Said ninja growled, his narrowed green eyes meeting Malphas' cold black ones. "What good have you ever done for me?"

"Lloyd, I'm hurt," Malphas sighed, placing a black gloved finger to his chest. "I've done lots of things for you. I kept you and your sister alive."

"And look how well that turned out." Lloyd jabbed his sword forward, but Malphas dodged it, chuckling airily as he did so.

"You don't give me enough credit." Malphas pulled out his own weapon, the two metals clashing with one another. Lloyd smirked, quickly ripping his katana away so the demon stumbled forward, then shoved the blade to his neck.

"Unless you'd like to lose your head again, you're going to tell us everything you know." Malphas narrowed his eyes, seeing no possible way out, then at the iron blade so close to his throat.

"Alright. I don't think it will be much help, but put the pieces of the murders together...it should fit.." Lloyd raised his sword ever so slightly, in turn, Malphas disappeared in a puff of smoke and feather, sending the ninja into a coughing fit.

"Let's get back to Kades. We have a mystery to solve."

Malphas entered the room, blinking as his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, the focused on the on barely visible person in front of him, their form covered by darkness, as they raised a hand to shield their eyes from the minimal light the door provided.

"Shut the damn thing." Obeying the creature, Malphas snickered, and the other dark being tilted their head.

"I'm sorry, I do believe I've failed. I may have given the ninja too much information."

"You'd hung up on me," the being growled, stepping a bit closer into the light, so much that their white eyes were visible, narrowed in a glare. "I had every right to fear you'd ratted me out," the white faded quickly to bright red, and they stepped closer to Malphas. "But, in all respect, you're an idiot."

"Yes, thank you, you little runt," Malphas chuckled, running his fingers though the taller figures hair, who sneered, shoving him away quickly as they stepped back. "All I did tell them was to look in the folder, and they'd put the pieces together. I did not say who you were, Angel of Death. Why not make a move already?"

"I have," they responded coldly. "And I'm not a runt. I'm taller than you."

"Yet I'm older," Malphas spoke gleefully, then frowned, crossing his arms. "And you think murdering pedestrians is considered making a move?"

"Perhaps you're right," there was a small groan as the other sat down. "Perhaps we should take it up a notch..." They glared at Malphas again. "And they are not pedestrians. They have meaning to this cause."

"That's what I thought, so tell me, when do you plan on letting the ninja know you're identity."

"When they're at their weakest," the figure rose again, chuckling to themselves. "I'm not going to make any mistakes this time."

"Then I'll just-" the Raven Demon turned to leave the room.

"No," the figure stuck out an arm, the door locking before Malpahs could even move. "I'm still a bit mad at you, you've made me the way I am. You will stay here, and get me the information I need," It then grabbed a list from a table, before quickly dropping the notepad and raising a hand to their head, slouching over. "On second thought, leave. I need to think."

"Whatever you say, Angel, hungry again?" Malphas smiled to the coughing figure, before opening the door, flooding the room with light, before shutting it again. Nodding to themself, the figure removed their fingers from their head, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"I know...I'll attack soon," They murmured, pacing the room limply. Grasping the list again, they sighed painfully. "I think...this will work..."

Then they fell to their knees, quickly reaching for key under the table, and, using the furniture for support, rose, limping quickly to what looked like a closet, their appearance changing to that of a young girl with brown hair and eyes, throwing open the door. Tied up in the closet was a young man, his gray eyes wide with fear, then relief as he saw the brown haired girl.

"Thank god! I'm saved! Thank you god!" He was too busy sobbing, that he was startled when he heard what sounded like bones snapping, and the horrible thing that had brought him here was back, smirking down at him.

"N-o! Help! HELP!"

And screaming ensued. 


	6. Chapter 5

The boy's large, bony fist connected with his cheek, a sharp pain to his skin as he fell to the ground, scraping up his elbows in the process. Standing over the young boy was a teenager, no more than sixteen, his arms crossed over his pudgy chest, brown eyes narrowed in a smirk. Behind him stood two other children, one bone thin girl, the other a skinny and dirty boy. The small boy on the ground flinched as the lead bully raised another hand, connecting it with the poor victims face, before speaking in a grubby, raspy voice to his two other companions.

"His name is ugly too. Who the hell names their kid Akira? His parents must have hated him!" And they all laughed, while Akira struggled to sit up, wiping blood from his mouth with an equally bloody wrist. Tears stained his pale face, his turquoise eyes bloodshot

"My…parents…are dead." He whispered sadly, hoping to gain some pity from his torturers, but they only laughed harder, shoving him to the ground once more.

"Did you hear that?" The large boy scoffed, clutching his stomach as he fell dramatically to his knees. "His parents hated him so much they died!"

The other boy laughed, while the girl did nothing, just looked at him with a look of pity and disgust. Their fun and games were stopped when the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. He motioned for his friends to follow him into the school. Akira lay curled in a ball on the ground, crying. His arm and face hurt, but after a moment, he'd managed to push himself up, limping to the restroom and splashing cold water on his face. He was late for class again. Now he'd have to take a note home to Kade, who'd question why. Then all would be revealed that he was being bullied.  
>When the young half demon pushed open the door to his classroom, the teacher had his back to him, something that had made him happy, when a boy called out.<p>

"Mrs. White, Akira is late again!"

The strict, middle aged woman pressed her fingers to her nose, motioning for him with a long, bony finger. "Hinamori, come here, now." Obeying the woman, the eight year old stood in dismay as she wrote out a letter, pinning it to the front of his shirt and telling him to sit down.

Akira put his head to his desk, trying to push back tears, swallowing the lump in his throat. He hated school, he just pretended to like it to make Kade happy. But he was tired of the older boy always having to go to work, and being bullied by those jerks. If he could, he'd have beaten them up, but he didn't want to get in trouble. He was busy wallowing in his thoughts, that he almost didn't notice a small girl in a fluffy green sweater tap his arm, facing him with watery blue eyes, her pale brown hair framing her face.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, meeting her icy colored eyes. She pouted a bit, chewing on the end of her pencil, before writing something on a piece of paper and sliding it to his side of the table they shared for class. They'd never spoken, but he knew her name was Ginny.

'Are you okay?'

He blinked, before sliding a bit closer to the girl. "Can't you talk?" She shook her head, taking the paper and writing a bit more.

'I`m mute. It means I can't talk.'

"Oh. I'm sorry." Akira blushed from embarrassment, before smiling a bit. Ginny smiled back, her watery eyes bright. She grabbed the paper again, writing something and handing it to him, beaming. Akira read the four words, and his heart leapt for joy.

'Want to be friends?'

"Kadey!" Akira squealed, running into the arms of the older boy. "Guess what!? Guess What?!" He jumped up and down, gripping his lunchbox, eyes bright. Kade chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"What is it?"  
>"I made a friend! She's really nice and pretty and we sit with each other in class!"<p>

Kade smiled wearily, kneeling down to meet his eyes. "That's amazing. I'm happy for you," It was then he noticed the note on the boys' sweater, and sighed. "Another note, Kira? Really?"

Akira stopped, staring down at his feet. "I`m sorry Kadey."

Kade sighed, shaking his head as he stood up again, taking the small boys hand. "Let's just get home, please, stop coming to class late."

"I'll do my best," Akira nodded. "Are the ninja home?"

Kade nodded as they began the five minute walk back, the elder brother pulling a key from his pocket. "They're still trying to figure out who killed those people."

Akira nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, and wincing slightly from pain, having been shoved earlier. As they'd arrived at the apartment, after saying a quick hello to the ninja, the small child spread his homework out on the table, gripping his pencil. He and AJ exchanged small grins every few minutes, but in reality, neither were very happy.

"What did that bastard mean, put the pieces together?" Kai growled, staring at the photos of corpses in his hands, before tossing them to the ground. "Zane, find anything in that news reel yet?"

Zane shook his head, holding up the small laptop. "So far, nothing. Why are we getting so into this anyways?"

"I feel like it's part of something big," Lloyd paced the room, shaking his head. Eventually, Amara pulled him over to sit down, as he looked a bit dizzy. "Like we're supposed to track it."

"I've found something!" Zane called out, immediately, everyone rushed to his side, crouching down as he pressed play on a poorly filmed internet video, titled 'ANGEL/DEMON THING KILLS PERSON'

In it, the video was mostly full of static, a pair of shaky hands holding the camera as they filmed a man running through a street, before tripping, some shadowy figure limping towards him, as the sound of metal scratching asphalt filled the air.

"Dude, it's like some horror movie," The man holding the camera whispered, chuckling to himself. The ninja could only watch, horrified, as the person pleaded for help, only to be killed moments later. The cameraman was crying softly. Then the thing in the camera looked at him, tilting their head quickly, as the camera turned full on static, and the screen going black.

Zane slowly shut the piece of technology, looking up at his friends. "I believe that…is what the Angel of Death is."

Wu nodded, rubbing his beard as he always did. "Zane, please look up the angel of death. If I recall, there are many legends and myths on it." Zane bit his lip, opening the computer once more and typing away.

Meanwhile, Cole had been called away, as his cellphone had begun ringing, and when he'd first answered, he'd been concerned, emotionless. But now he looked angry, pale, the phone cracked on the ground.

"What's wrong man?" Jay asked him, organizing the police evidence into a neat, orderly pile.

"That 'Angel of Death' bastard attacked my father!" And, grabbing his scythe leaning against the wall, threw the door open, storming out. The ninja quickly stood up, following the earth ninja. Zane held out a hand, placing the laptop to the table as he rushed out. Kade, staying to watch Akira, picked up the device, and scrolled through it, and his face paled visibly, before placing it on the chair, he grabbed the small child's arm, leading him outside as they rushed to follow the ninja.


	7. Chapter 6

"Dad!"

Having entered the emergency room, the earth ninja looked around rapidly, hoping for some sign his father his alright. All he saw were families, friends, all sporting some sort of injury or illness, others just there for support. Immediately shoving his way to the front desk, the young man slammed his hands on the surface, startling the young nurse on duty, who looked up.

"M-may I h-help y-you s-sir?" Her hands were shaking as she dropped her pencil, pale blue eyes wide with fear. Cole nodded, not absorbing the fact the woman was terrified of the larger, burly ninja in front of her.

"My father. Is he here? His name is Lou Brookstone. I got a call saying he was attacked by some bastard."

The woman nodded, typing at her computer with shaky fingers. "H-his e-entire g-group w-was a-attacked. H-he I-is p-part o-of t-the R-Royal B-Blacksmiths, r-right?" Cole nodded, and she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. The poor woman had severe anxiety, and all he'd done was provoke it.

"Y-yes...he's here...b-but...he's in recovery right now...I'm sorry." She rested a cold, delicate hand on his shoulder, but he jerked his arm away.

"Let me see him!" The nurse nodded quickly, typing away for another minute, before looking up.

"P-please...follow me...I'll take you there."

Cole nodded to his group, who moved forward. The nurse was about to say soemthing, but decided against it, gently opening the door and sticking her head inside.

"Sir? You have visitors?"

A weak, painful voice responded, and the nurse nodded. "Of course sir."

She turned to face the ninja, smiling softly. "He's willing to see you all, but you must be quiet."

"Thanks." Cole frowned, shoving past her into the room. Laying on the bed was his father, bandages wrapped around his forehead, torso and limbs, an oxygen mask on his mouth and nose, IV's and tubes leading from his arms to machines. Dried blood stained his face, and he coughed, sending the heart monitor into a momentary panic.

"Dad!" Cole cried out, rushing to the man as he immediately grasped his hand. "What happened?"

Lou looked at him momentarily, his eyes glossy and wet, before staring at the ceiling, speaking in a rough, pained voice. "Cole...it...it..was horrible...this...thing just attacked us...backstage at one of...our performances. Said...said it was...s-sorry...but it...had to-" he coughed again, and Cole almost grabbed him, had the man not held up a finger. "It...was...was disgusting...what that...thing...looked like...its face...had a..fight with a blender..."

"Lou, I'm sorry, we've been trying to find that thing for two days now...I'm sure you don't want to remember it, but did it say anything else?" Wu tapped his bō staff to the floor patiently, as the other man gathered his thoughts, nodding shakily.

"It...it did...about...you...how it...it's killing people...to get to you," Loud coughed again. "There was...another...another man there...he had entirely...black eyes..."

"Malphas." Lloyd clenched his fist, his mother patting his arm softly, shaking her head, that it wasn't the right time. But Lou's head shot up, and he nodded rapidly, the heart monitor picking up pace.

"That's it! That...that was his name! The other one...it's name was weird too...if I were to hear it...I'd remember it...but..." He stopped, clutching his head, Cole rested a hand on his arm.

"Dad, we're just going to ask one last question. Did they mention where they're going to strike next?" The earth ninja had tears at the corners of his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"No...they said..if we did...manage to...to survive...then we...we...would only...tell...you."

"Okay. Thanks dad," Cole smiled, as the man slid down, his head resting to the pillow. "We'll let you get some rest...see you soon."

"Goodbye." He said softly, attempting to sing. The nurse ushered them from the room, going to check his vitals.

"I'm sorry Cole." Nya placed a hand on his arm, the two smiling at each other. Jay clenched his fist, but took a deep breath.

"Thanks Nya...I'm sure he'll be fine..." They turned to see Kade strolling towards them, pale, his face visibly disturbed.

"What's wrong Kade?" Zane asked curiously, walking to the man, who brushed his fingers through his hair, speaking urgently and quietly, like someone was nearby.

"I found out some more information on that 'Angel of Death' character." He led them to the hospital lounge, to a computer, where he went to search, typing in 'Angel of Death' and 'Mythology'. After scrolling past the recent news on the murderer, he clicked an old, outdated article on mythology, then began to read.

"An important figure in later Judaism, Samael-" he shot a look at the ninja, who'd gone pale. "Was considered the angel of death..." He scrolled a bit more, pointing at another paragraph. "It is said that when Samael was sent to retrieve a soul from someone, they were slapped across the face, severely injuring their eye. Also-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Garmadon snapped, attracting attention from nearby familes. "What the hell makes you think-"

"Oh, I have more proof!" Kade shot up, exiting the browser and picking up the police file. "Look at this!" He pointed to a series of words scribbled at the bottom. "Is believed to have been stabbed to injured by claws of some sort of animal!"

Shoving the papers out of Kades hands, Garmadon stormed from the room, followed by Lloyd. Amara turned to Kade, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "If you're going to accuse her of something like that," she began. "You'd better have more proof."

"I wasn't accusing her," he responded simply, turning to Zane. "Can you somehow get security footage?"

"Oh, there's no need for that." A cold voice spoke behind them.


	8. Chapter 7

"Malphas."

Kade's eyes narrowed as he summoned a ball of purple fire between his fingertips, ready to destroy the demon if necessary. Malphas smiled warmly at him, yet his eyes were full of cruelty and malice. "Akira. Get out of here."

It didn't take much for the boy to obey, and he ran quickly from the room.

"I'd hear my nephews little theory, and thought maybe I'd come, smooth things out." He strolled closer to the ninja, lifting Amaras head up with his fingers as he leaned dangerously close. "You don't need to worry about your 'precious' little girl killing all these people, you know why?"

Before the woman cold even respond, he'd lifted his mouth to her ear, whispering softly. "She never considered herself your daughter."

A shocked expression spread across the woman's face, tears threatening to fall as Amara shoved away from him, yet her held her wrist in his hand, waving his finger slightly.

"I wouldn't do that, mustn't make the demon angry." He chuckled smoothly, only to frown a bit as Lloyd stepped into the room.

"Get the hell away from my mother." Lloyd's hands, full of a bright, golden auras, were cupped, the skin itself shining, his eyes, flashing a mix of green and gold, were narrowed dangerously, like he'd snap again. While Malphas was distracted, Amara ripped her arm away from the demon, stopping to stand behind her son, Garmadon's arm entwined with hers.

"Oh dear, Lloyd, we must stop meeting like this." Malphas said in somewhat of a drawl, running his slender black fingernails to the wall. He was only five feet from the ninja, and had just shoved his hands into his pockets, when Lloyd took a deep breath.

"You're going to tell the truth," the gold ninja decided, not losing any of his energy as he stepped forward a bit. "You're going to say if my sister is evil, if she's this...Angel of Death thing, and you'd better hope your wrong, because if you aren't, I'll blow your fucking brains in."

"Oh dear, I really wouldn't rather lose my head again," Malphas rolled his black eyes to stare at the ceiling, then stepped back. "But yes, she is this 'Angel of Death thing.' I suppose you're going to kill me now?"

Lloyd's power faltered, his hands lowering to his sides, clenched in fists. "You're wrong! She'd never do that!" Warm tears splashed down his cheeks, staining his skin bright red.

"You're a sick bastard! You're horrible! First the Devourers Venom, now this? Just what goes through your head?!" His eyes, now a mix of bloodshot and gold, stared weakly into Malphas' cold black pools. He fell to his knees, shaking his head, "All you've done is ruin my life. Ruined my family."

"But Lloyd," The Raven Demon, unfazed by the smaller boys outburst, placed a hand to his back. "Perhaps some are happier away from family. Did you ever think that? That perhaps...she enjoys being who she is?"

"No," Lloyd whispered, shoving Malphas into the wall as he rose, raising a fist to beat the demons face in. Malphas had that stupid grin on his face, and was chuckling slightly. This only made the Garmadon boy angrier, and he started slamming the unfazed demon into the wall, blood staining the gray paint. "No you're wrong! My sister is in Hell because of you stupid bastards!"

"Lloyd enough!" Wu snapped. "We will take Malphas with, and he will tell us what he knows," he gave the demon an icy gaze. "Right, Malphas?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't be your prisoner today," Malphas sighed, cracking his knuckles high above his head as his raven wings spread out, the gray and black feathers reflecting Lloyd's current mood, dark and grim. "So. Perhaps I'll see you on the battlefield. Good day." And fell face first out the window, before flying away.

"Damn him! Damn that bastard!" Lloyd yelled, punching the wall as hard as he could, ripping up his fist in the process. Blood dropped to the tiled floor, as did the ninja, convulsing slightly as though he might vomit, when in reality rage just filled his entire being. "I'll kill him next time. I swear."

"I'm sure you will Lloyd," Amara patted his back wearily, concerned for the ninjas sanity at the moment. She and Garmadon exchanged a quick glance, and she sighed. "Perhaps Malphas is right-"

"No! He'll never be right! Family has to stick together! Right?!" He yelled through tears.

"Our family is a bit more..." She glanced at Wu for the right words, unable to find them. The old man rubbed his beard, sighed.

"Complicated."

"Yes...and some people in this family, your sister, for instance, wer better off alone. So let's just go home, and get some rest, okay?" Lloyd nodded, resting his head on the woman's shoulder as everyone, exhausted and upset, went home.

"I daresay Malphas, I'm impressed," Mali smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, the gray sleeves of the oversized gi falling past her claws. "You've managed to break them all up at once." Her icy white and black eyes then flickered coldly to the other figure in the room, who'd been concealed in his white cloak, huddled in the corner.

Over the past two years, the girl had finally grown up, looking a bit more like teenagers her own age, with the exception of multiple scars, injuries and burns on her paler skin. She'd gotten taller, which had been a bit of a relief. Her hair was longer, and she was a bit faster than she'd been.

"And you," she asked pointedly, jumping up to sit on a table, her feet planted firmly on the ground. "What have YOU done?" When the figure didn't respond immediately, she chuckled, sliding to the ground to move to him, digging one of her black claws into his chest. "Exactly right. Nothing. Because you're useless to me, even if you somehow try not to be."

Again, the figure stood in silence, and she rolled her eyes. "You aren't helping your case. We need ideas, we need a plan. Attacking the ninjas friends and family isn't going to help much."

"Akira..." The figure finally spoke, their voice hoarse and raspy, like that of a very old man. The demons pupils shrunk slightly, and she shoved the creature to the wall.

"I swear, if you touch a fucking hair on his head, you'll lose your own," And, releasing him, dusted herself off, before facing the small crowd that had grown in the room. "So, NOBODY has ideas? Honestly, I'd expected a little more from you all."

"Why should we listen to a little girl?" A man with somewhat of a foreign accent questioned, crossing his tattooed arms over his orange jumpsuit. "We all could crush you with one finger!" Several other escaped prisoners agreed, nodding their heads and murmuring.

"Yes, that's an interesting thought," Mali smiled again, strolling to the man. "Why trust the little girl who could destroy you?"

As she walked up to him, she quickly transformed to her demon form, a horribly painful process, as lots of bones and skin were rearranged. The prisoner backed up, a horrified look on his face. He'd pressed himself against a wall, as Mali was right in front of him, easily taller by a foot. "But don't worry. You don't have to listen to me...no...you serve a greater purpose for me..."

As she'd said it, she'd dug her claws into his stomach, blood sticking to her hand like glue. The man was shaking, with fear, and as he had all the blood drained from his veins. Eventually he fell to the ground, a lifeless husk. Mali turned back to the group, smiling a bit wider. "You can all go, unless anyone has anymore questions?"

The prisoners were all tripping over each other to escape the room, screaming as they did so. Mali only stood there, reverting back to normal as she giggled. "That's what I thought."

"Honestly, you're sixteen now. Be a bit neater when you suck the life from people," Malphas scoffed, picking up the corpse. "You're going to eat this, right? You twisted little demon."

She smirked, ripping the mans now leather arm off as if it were paper. "But of course, sorry I don't have proper table manners."

"It's fine. We're all friends here, but may I ask what you plan to do now?" The Raven Demon asked quietly, placing the dead corpse in an ice box, along with multiple others.

"I think it's time for a family reunion." Mali smirked, walking to the window, her scarred and bloody face reflected in the glass. Malphas joined his former student, smiling.

"It's about time girl. Will you kill them when you go?"

"No...like I said...I'll let them suffer...but I know Kade has already seen me." A shadow crossed her face, but she was smiling maniacally.

"My nephew has a tendency to stick his nose where it does not belong," Malphas mused. "But who am I to stop him? Go, have fun. Do whatever demons your age do."

"I don't have a curfew, do I?" She smirked, placing a hand on her hip. He merely chuckled, walking away as she flew out the window, enjoying the cool breeze on her face.

"Like I said Lloyd...I'd be back eventually..."


	9. Chapter 8

Gripping the white paper bag tightly in his hand, Lloyd walked down the darkened street, the only light provided from street lamps, flickering dimly. Said ninja had volunteered to go get AJ's medication, as the boy had been in bed all day, depressed and upset. Lloyd understood fairy well. He'd just found out his best friend was now hell bent on destroying them, but Lloyd felt that was only part of it, deciding not to dwell any deeper into the boys public affairs. All he knew was, the boy was in no condition to get the medicene needed for his heart condition, so Lloyd, being fairly close with the boy, volunteered to get the surprisingly heavy sack of pills.

A growing sense of paranoia filled the boy with dread, as he walked through the dark street, a hand glowing with golden energy. Ever since that bastard Malphas had told him his sister was the Angel of Death, he'd been weary of running into either of them. Sure, he'd have loved to have his sister back and put any of those stupid rumours to rest, but he couldn't be sure. Lloyd hoped that it was false, and Malphas was leering him into a false sense of security. He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts, he hadn't heard the light footsteps behind him, and only stopped when someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Lloyd," He turned around, seeing the exact person he'd been thinking about. The tall, skinny girl with tangled, choppy white hair and cold red eyes, her arms- one black with claws, the other semi mutilated and normal, hanging at her sides, his green eyes widened with surprise, and he blinked a few times to make sure what was seeing was real. She smiled at him, barely, but her eyes were could and full of hatred and revenge. He didn't see that though. "It's been a while."

"Mali?" He choked out, surprised at how raspy and stiff his voice had come out. But he didn't care, he was shocked, amazed, his stomach churning with all these emotions. Taking a small step forward, he let his arm reach out to the girl, whom hadn't moved at all, just continued staring at him with that sick, blank look. "It...is that really you?"

"I'm back Lloyd," she finally smiled a bit wider, and the boy rushed to his sister, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck. Tears dripped down his eyes, but he didn't care, he was just happy to have his sister back, not in Hell like she'd been for so long. "I'm really back."

"You're an idiot," he whispered into her shoulder, her being much taller than him now, by at least two feet. Lloyd looked up, his soft green eyes madding her hardened crimson, before burying his face in her shoulder once more, taking a deep breath. "Everyone's going to be so happy to see you, you idiot."

"Wow," Mali chuckled slightly. "Have you missed me that much?" Lloyd hadn't noticed she'd moved her claws slightly enough so that they were positioned near the spot he'd been stabbed two years ago. The gold ninja just nodded, hugging his sister as tight as he could.

"Malphas kept saying you were a murderer. I knew it wasn't true. I knew it," His breathing had quieted down, and he was just sobbing quietly now. Mali almost felt a bit amused, but patted his head softly, her fingers entwined in his golden locks. "But you were affected by Devourers Venom, weren't you? Just like dad..."

Her eyes flashed a bright red, a look of surprise having crossed her face. That was what Satan had been trying to tell her in their fight two years ago. She'd been infected with the most threatening, dangerous, incurable toxin known to man. And Lloyd had just crossed the line, comparing her to Garmadon. Slowly, Mali shoved him back, resting her fingers to his stomach. "Lloyd," she made a sort of tsk sound with her tongue, before her pupils flared a bit. "Malphas was right."

And before he could even respond, she'd dug her claws deep into his stomach, draining a bit of his blood, a satisfied grin on her face as she chuckled down at the boy, now laying in the ground, no more than a bloodied heap. "Mali...w-why?" He whispered, painful, betrayed tears gushing from his bloodshot eyes. "You're my...my sister..."

Mali grimaced at the word, kneeling down next to Lloyd, resuming to brush her fingers through his hair. "I'm not very sorry Lloyd," she smiled apologetically. "But you'd forgotten about me. I was...still am...very upset about that. You left me to rot in Hell for two years. You know how painful that is? To be forgotten?" When he nodded weakly, she shook her head, chuckling. "No, I don't think you do."

"You...you're my little sister...we're supposed to...to care about each other..." She placed a cold, icy finger to his lips, shaking her head again.

"First off, Lloyd, I'm older, I always was, and always will be. You're just a scared little boy turned out to be a man. Next, I don't care about you, nor anyone in our family. It's one of the reasons I'm doing this. The last thing-"

She stuck her head dangerously close to his, their eyes mere inches apart, a horrified look plastered on his face, a someways angry, yet psychotic grin on her own. "If you ever so much as compare me to that bastard you call a father, I'll rip your organs from your body so fast, you won't even know you're dead."

"Then...why not...kill me now?" Lloyd managed, rough the blood rapidly spilling form his dry lips and lacerations to his scared stomach. "If you hate me...hate our family so...much...why not...kill me...now?" He smiled a bit, reflecting her own carved, bloody smile, with his own, crimson painted grin. "You...you can't do it...you do...do care."

She smiled sweetly, digging her claws deeper into the heavily bleeding wound, drawing a bit more blood. "I could, and I would Lloyd. But...I don't care, like I said, never had, and hopefully never will," she quickly removed her claws from his stomach, allowing all the pain to wash over him at once, before standing up slowly. "The only reason I'm letting you live is to tell our bastard parents what happened."

Watching her walk away, he lifted his hand weakly. "Please...I'm...sorry...help.." She didn't look back, didn't even turn till she was maybe ten feet away, when she stopped in her place, 'tsking' again as she turned her head ever so slightly, a soft, melancholy grin on her face.

"That's just the thing. You aren't sorry. You just don't want to die. And another thing, dear brother-" spitting the last word like it was the very venom that infected her, she was in his face again, eyes narrowed with amusement, she whispered into Lloyd's ear slowly and quietly, so he could understand everything.

"Tell AJ to tell you our past, and you may just understand the pain I've gone through."

He'd lost any ability to talk, and she sneered a bit, placing her foot on one of his ribs, claws there digging into his skin, and she focused weight on that one leg, snapping two or three of his ribs. He'd managed to cry out in pain, and she waved, walking into the darkness of the alley, her wings spreading out behind her, consuming her with the same rapidly consuming darkness enveloping his vision.

"Goodbye...Lloyd."

Then he woke up to bright lights.


	10. Chapter 9

All Lloyd could feel at first, was the horrible headache and stomache pain, then a cold, wet cloth pressed to his forehead, icy water dripping down the bridge of his nose. Then, came registered shock and disbelief. Malphas, as sorry a bastard as he was, had been right. Mali really had become evil, a murderer. His sister, succumbed to the rumoured reputation set for her kind. He felt sick to his stomach, and painfully, attempted to sit up, gripping the fabric of the white hospital gown, the cloth sticking to his sweaty, scarred skin.

"Unless you'd like to open your stitches, I'd suggest not doing that," Upon looking up, the boy tensed up with relief and paranoia as Dante stepped into the room, a faint smile on his face. While the demon had gotten him out of multiple dangers and injuries, he was a demon too, not very trustworthy. The doctor hadn't noticed his tense expression, and stepped over some wires, picking up a glass of water and handing it to the boy. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Garmadon."

Lloyd allowed himself to crack a small smile, taking a tiny sip of the refreshing liquid, which cooled down his burning throat. Placing the glass on the nightstand beside the hospital bed, his hands shaking, he took a deep breath, speaking. "How...how long was I out, Dante?"

The brunette placed a finger to his lips, hesitating a moment before speaking, his voice quiet and soft. "You were out about three days. You lost a lot of blood," he nodded at Lloyd's wrist, in which a clear tube carried crimson liquid into his veins slowly, leading from a plastic bag on a metal stand. "Care to explain what happened?"

"Are my parents here?" When Dante nodded again, Lloyd bit his lip, chewing on the dry skin. "Get them in here first, AJ too." Dante turned, pausing as he stopped at the door, gripping the frame of the entryway.

"I'll get you something to eat too. You must be starving." Lloyd hadn't realized it, but Dante was right, he'd felt nauseaus and hungry at the same time, blaming it on just waking up from what appeared to be a three day coma. He'd just been contemplating it when Dante arrived with his parents and AJ, the latter looking quite confused as to why he'd been summoned.

"Lloyd, how are you feeling?" His mother asked, gripping his hand. She looked as if she'd been crying, her emerald green eyes bloodshot and pale. A weary, tired smile was stuck on her face, and when she gripped his hand, she moved her thumb in small circles, tickling his palm slightly. But he didn't care, focusing on more important things. While Garmadon and Wu did not look as if they'd been crying, they were extremely a pale, and Lloyd could tell they'd been pacing the waiting room.

"I'm fine guys. Don't worry. But we have to talk."

The three adults and hybrid listened as Lloyd explained exactly what had happened, sharing somewhat similar reactions. At first, the three had been excited, confused, at the prospect the demon was back. Then, as the story had progressed, they'd become angry, scared and horrified at what she'd done to Lloyd. On more than one occasion, AJ had started to speak, but quickly shook his head, before looking ready to cry. Lloyd took a deep breath as he finished, before looking up from his hands.

"AJ, you need to tell us everything. So we can figure out what to do."

AJ sighed, staring at everyone with bloodshot eyes. "When we escaped that place, we'd made a promise to never speak of it again." He raised a shaky fist, wiping his wet eyes with long fingers. Lloyd groaned, anger lacing his tone as he spoke to the teenager.

"What's more important? Your past or losing your friend?"the gold ninja has sat up, ignoring the tight bandages digging into his stomach. AJ kept shaking his head, hands clenched tightly into fists, repeating himself over and over.

"You're making me think about it. You're making me think about it." He'd started sobbing, burying his face into one of the pillows of the chair he was sitting in, nails digging into the cloth. Nobody had ever seen the normally optimistic boy like that. Garmadon looked at Lloyd, taking a deep breath.

"Lloyd, you just woke up after three days. Please...take it easy..." Nodding, he sighed, laying back down, eyes focused on the ceiling, before sighing, letting darkness consume him.

"So tell me again, did he really cry?"

Malphas chuckled, checking his reflection once more in the napkin dispenser. Across the table, Mali smirked, staring up at a small spider trapping a bug in its web. Both demons had changed their appearances to blend into the crowd, now resembling a young couple with brown hair and eyes. Nodding slowly, the younger demon leaned forward, her eyes meeting Malphas' own.

"Of course he did," Slamming the menu down on the metal surface, she laughed quietly, twisting her hair in her finger. "Stupid bastard."

"Who knew?" Malphas leaned back, watching some small children run into the street, chasing after an ironically gold balloon. Moments after they'd reached the other side, a silver car sped by, narrowly missing the vulnerable creatures. Had they been a few moments late, they'd have been nothing more than smeared flesh on the asphalt, blood painting their skin.

"It's obvious," Mali snapped him back into reality, crossing her arms over her chest. The sixteen year old had been lost in thoughts of her own, shredding up a napkin on the table. "Humans are weak. They cry."

"Indeed they do-" and before the elder Raven Demon could continue, someone had walked up to the table, hands in their pockets, a smirk on their pale face.

"Hello Malphas. Samael," The demons' eyes had widened significantly, as they exchanged glances. Kade laughed sombrely, his purple gaze meeting Mali's, as it softened slightly. "I'm not stupid. I know it's you two."

Mali rose, her hands clenched into tight fists as she stepped back. "Kade," Her eyes were shut, before reopening, back to their vibrant, bright red color, narrowed in a frown. "Why are you-"

"Let's talk, shall we?" And before she could respond, the hybrid he grabbed her arm, leading her away from Malphas, who'd risen quickly, only to stop after Mali shot him a quick look, mouthing 'don't' as they walked away, her appearance quickly changing to what she truly looked like- the facially deformed girl with white hair and demonic qualities.

"Two years Mali," Kade laughed, shaking his head. "It's been two fucking years."

"I'm not an idiot," the girl scowled, looking away. "Don't believe I'm happy to see you." Kade smiled at her, glancing back in Malphas' direction- he was gone.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," the albino demon sighed, trying to resist strangling Kade right then and there, or slitting his throat, watching his beautiful blood drain from his lifeless body. "But I-"

"I have questions," the raven haired hybrid said softly, knowing fully well just how violent the struggling demon beside him now was. "And I'll ask them as I please."

"You have no right." Mali snarled, feeling a slight burning sensation in her palm as her scythe appeared, the other creature unfazed as he rested a hand on it, shoving it down lightly, a stern, cold look in his eyes,

"I have every right," he spoke strictly, his other hand gripping one of his swords. "If you haven't lost that much of your humanity, I took care of you since you were eight."

"And then what?" Mali snapped, pointing her finger in his chest. "You watched me get tossed into Hell. Great parenting, Hinamori."

"I'm not your parents, though they were horrified at what had happened to you." Kade faced her, crossing his arms.

"Bullshit!" She growled, a ball of dark energy in her palm. "That's complete and utter bullshit!"

"You're scared, aren't you?" When she didn't respond, he chuckled again, purple eyes narrowed coldly. "Go ahead. Run away. Run away like you always do when you're fucking scared."

"You bastard," She hissed, her eyes a mix of anger and hurt. "You've made the wrong enemy." And she turned to leave, her wings shooting open, eyes wet with tears.

"Are we even enemies?"

"Yeah well, watch out for Akira." And she was gone, leaving a horrified and shocked Kade in the dust.


	11. Chapter 10

A week after being in the hospital, and Lloyd was finally deemed well enough to leave, his wounds healing up nicely. As he'd been about to leave his room,th his father and Uncle, Dante had warned him not to overwork himself or put to much stress on the injury, yet the doctor knew he'd see the ninja soon enough, chuckling to himself as he went off, to see another patient. Lloyd gripped his shirt tightly as they stood outside, his teeth gritting in the cold night wind blowing harshly. Seeing as none of the ninja owned a car, they'd called for a taxi. Minutes later, the little, dingy, yellow and black cab pulled up to the curb, a small, hairy man with tan skin and salt and peppered hair tipping his hat to them as they climbed in.

"Where can I take you folks?" He asked, his accent thick and warm, as he turned up the dial in the little car radio. Wu gave him Kade's address, and with a groan, the old car took off, leaving the three sitting on the dark green seat, picking at the peeling interior, the smell of cigarette smoke and fast food rappers thick on the air. Some generic pop song blared from the small speakers. Lloyd could barely hear himself think, and from the looks his father and uncle were exchanging, they couldn't either. Garmadon had taken to drumming his fingers on the dirty window, his fingerprints leaving imprints in the dust. Every now and then, the little foreign cab driver, whom had introduced himself as Robert, would glance back at them. The three men were thankful for the empty street, as cabs were usually crowding the small streets.

Whenever Robert would try to start small conversation, there were two options; nobody would answer his recurring questions, or Lloyd would cough violently into his fist. After a while, nobody felt like talking, and all were exhausted. Lloyd ended his evening by refusing his head to his fathers shoulder, eyes shut.

"Oh my god!" Robert suddenly cried out.

His eyes shot open as the cab swerved sharply to the left, its wheels grinding sharply as it slammed forcefully into a building, sending everyone forward, dust and glass filling their vision. Other than coughing, all Lloyd could comprehend was the sharp, clean cut across his forehead, dripping cool blood to his pale skin. Next to him, Garmadon was gripping his wrist, muttering incoherent curse words under his shaky, pale breath. Wu had been gripping his forearm was well, blinking rapidly, as if trying to get dust from his pale green eyes. Robert said nothing, his body bloody, and slumped over the steering wheel, convulsing ever so slightly. Raising a sleeve to his gashed open forehead, Lloyd carefully dabbed the crimson liquid away, wincing as it stuck to his skin. Luckily his stitches hadn't opened up, but were now extremely sore and threatening to rip.

"Let us get out of here." And Wu had opened the door with his good arm, helping out his nephew and elder brother. Lloyd and the old Sensei hurried around the other side to help out Roger, who'd stopped convulsing, drool and blood spilling from his agape mouth. Wu, carefully placing two fingers to his neck, shook his head softly. He'd died in the impact.

"Damnit," Lloyd whispered through gritted teeth, tears threading to spill. "Why'd he have to do that?" He peeled the deceased, once friendly man from the car, laying him on the ground. Robert had a haunting, sickeningly cold stare on his face, eyes now pale and lifeless. "Why?"

"Perhaps it was this." Garmadon said dully, and the two turned, to see Lloyd's father crouched over another corpse, not quite as grotesque as the former cab driver, but nonetheless disturbing. It was a boy, possibly eighteen years of age, his hair and eyes now a milky brown. His skin looked dry and shrivelled, like he'd died many years ago, or his blood was gone. His clothes hung off him, possibly having fit once. What didn't help was the eerily silent night.

When Garmadons phone went off, and he fumbled to retrieve it with his hand, placing it to his ear. Walking away from the two, and, using multiple gestures and hand movements, sighed, nodding as he hung up the phone. "It's you're mother. She wants us to go back to the hospital."

"Why?" Lloyd croaked, surprised at his own voice. Garmadon sighed, running his hands through his sticky gray hair, blinking as he spoke.

"I told her we were in a wreck, and she wants us to get checked out, said she'd have Dante drive us home and to the hospital."his lips curled up into a sneer at the mention of the demon doctor. "Let's just go." And he slid Lloyd's arm over his shoulder, as they waited for the ambulance.

"So tell me, does crashing that car have anything to do with this plan?"

Malphas turned to the slightly intoxicated demon girl, who shrugged, tossing a bottle over her shoulder, eyes a bit glazed over, Malphas winced as he heard glass shattering twenty feet behind them.

"I didn't expect them to even go down that route," she slurred, sighing as she fell back, staring up at the sky. "But they're even more injured, so I guess that's good. Right?"

Knowing better than to argue, the Raven Demon nodded. "I suppose it is for the best. The two old men were clutching their hands, so it's best to assume they are broken. And I could see a nasty cut on Lloyd's face, not to mention there is the possibility the stitches from the injury you'd caused him a while back have opened."

"Right," Mali shook her fist at the sky, her ruby colored eyes half shut. "And the other man in the car is dead, correct?"

Malphas nodded. "His name was Robert Ramirez. He suffered blunt head injuries and internal and external bleeding." The albino demon sat up, groggily rubbing her gloved hand across her face, trying to regain some stability.

"He didn't know Lloyd prior to this then?" When Malphas spok his head, she chuckled, grabbing another bottle and opening it with her claws. "Shame. His blood is still fresh then?"

Malphas nodded again, and a smirk spread across her face. "Excellent. I'll be back in a moment." And she rose, her bones cracking as wings shot from her spine, blood stained and ruffled. The Raven Demon rose as well, resting a hand on her shoulder, his expression stern.

"You're drunk Samael. Be careful, this could cost us this whole operation."

"I know," she dismissed his worries with a wave of her hand. "Maybe I'll take out the ninja now, huh?" And her scythe appeared in her hand, the deadly beautiful obsidian weapon, it's blade sharp and Malphas could stop her, she'd leapt from the building, landing silently to the ground.

"Save me some blood." He chuckled, his own wings opening as he flew off.


	12. Chapter 11

The decimated corpse was not as it had been ten minutes prior. Huge, blood lacking cavities ripped into its skin, eyes gouged out, a steady flow of crimson liquid gushing down the pale, dry paper textured skin. A shredded smile carved into its cheeks. Lloyd had clasped a hand to his mouth, the stench of decay and copper adding to the nausea he'd received from the full force of bashing his head into the front seat, even picking out tiny glass shards, now stained red with blood. Robert's body laying in a pile of dried crimson only people at the scene of the accident were now the ninja and a few policemen, all of which having been called there.

The air had seemingly grown colder, and Wu attempted to brush it off, kneeling down as he dipped his fingers in the dust, frowning. He- along with the other ninja, hadn't quite understood how blood could dry so quickly, or how it could disappear just as fast. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a crumpled up tissue, dabbing at the powder. He'd have Nya and Jay analyze it later. His other wrist stung, shards of glass and dust coated with blood buried deep in the cuts. He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts of what could have gone wrong, he didn't notice a large, burly officer had tapped him on the shoulder.

"We're done here. Leave please." He said in a cold, nasally tone, his watery blue eyes meeting the older mans. Wu nodded, slowly rising, his eyes never leaving the dead body. At a brisk pace, the middle aged man had reached his pupils, nodding as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We must leave." And they'd all turned, only to hear the sound of choking and gagging, then the soft thud of tens of bodies hitting the ground at the same time, right after multiple gun shots had rang out, filling the once silent air with smoke and fear. Almost immediately, the ninja had turned, afraid of what they might see.

Standing before them was some sort of creature, resembling nothing more than a shadow, with the exception of its cold, milky white jaws and thick red scar across its neck. Smoke curdled off its body, which was riddled with bullet holes. Next to it stood another creature, wearing a clean white shirt with black dress pants, their pale face and stringy black hair concealed by an ornamental oni mask. Behind that thing, was a serpentine/human resembling creature, with stringy hair and what looked like potato sacks for clothing. All around them lay the dead bodies of policemen, now nothing more than a mess of bones and organs, surrounded by bloodied flesh.

"Demons," Wu narrowed his eyes, a small smirk spreading on his face. "Perhaps it is not my niece that is causing all the murders." The ninja got into battle positions, eyes narrowed at the three monsters. But Lloyd took a deep breath, recognising them.

"They're who attacked me when we first met my mom...but they should be dead."

"Ah...yes...decapitation...hurts like...what you humans call...a bitch...but...does not kill our kind." The ornamental demon lifted his mask, revealing his literally blank face, void of any features or ways of speaking. Lloyd growled under his breath, gripping the wall, pain rushing back to his forehead where he'd been injured.

'That explains why Malphas isn't dead,' the blond haired ninja thought bitterly, his eyes meeting the snake demons. 'Because decapitation doesn't effect them.'

"Many things can severely injure a demon, just not kill them. Of course, many things can kill them." His uncle spoke softly beside him, as if reading his messed up mind. Lloyd nodded slowly, his friends running at the demons, who smirked, their own smiles wide and bloody. Then all he heard were cries of pain as his friends fell form three feet in the air, having jumped, to the ground, landing on top of one another. Then all he could feel was a cold chill down his spin, breath shivering against the back of his neck. He took a deep breath, turning around to see the masked demon behind him, his bare skin where his face should have been mere inches from Lloyd's own. Slowly, he reached out, his cold fingers brushing Lloyd's cold skin, a sort of hiss escaping his throat.

"Such pretty skin..." He muttered quietly, the sound of ripping flesh filling the air as a horrible set of mangled fangs and blood tore across his 'face', some of the flesh still connected. "It'd be a shame if one were to...take it..."

Using all of his strength, the younger ninja kicked the heavier monster off him, the latter landing to the ground, emitting a heavy grunt as he did so. His head smacked to the pavement, mask cracking in half. Before Lloyd could take a sigh of relief, he'd been swept off his feet, the snake demon staring down at him, forked tongue hanging out, as if he were some sort of dog.

"Move!" And Garmadon had shoved that demon off his son, panting heavily as he stuck out a hand to help the boy up. "You're alright Lloyd?" His gray hair, swept into his face, was sticky, giving his green eyes an exhausted, pained look. The boy nodddd, shaking slightly as he rose, gripping his now skinned elbow.

"I'm fine- Dad look out!"

And a gunshot rang out, alerting everyone, as if in slow motion.

Garmadon fell forward, his eyes focused on the gullet now lodged in his leg, blood rapidly spilling through his pale fingers, even more trickling from his lips. His head hit the ground, his eyes now shut. Lloyd's own vision had grown red, his once shaking hands now clenched into fists, fingernails dug in so hard he'd drawn blood from his palms, turning to face whoever had done this.

"Hey Lloyd," his sister tilted her head, her hair falling from her face as she smirked. "Feeling better?"

"You bastard," Lloyd hissed. "Why would you do that? Are you too afraid to fucking confront people that you have to go and do a damn thing like shoot your own dad?!"

In almost a second, the girl was right in front of him, bending down slightly so there eyes met, inches apart. He took a deep breath, unafraid to extract vengeance on the demon if needed, and he'd already pressed the knife up to her neck, right up to a visible, ugly black scar that seemed to wrap around the circumference of her neck. But she seemed unfazed, and, raising a hand, silently lowered the knife.

"I wasn't aiming for him, I'm just not good with a gun," the albino monster snickered, almost to herself. Lloyd clasped a hand over his mouth, trying not to yell at the girl anymore, instead trying to get the knife back where it was. Rolling her eyes, the teenager continued. "I was trying to get you."

"You're sick-" and before he could continue, she'd dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Another sort of anger washed over the golden ninja, and with seemingly brute strengths, he'd shoved the girl forcefully onto the ground, hands wrapped sprung her neck in a chokehold, his knee dug into her stomach. They both glared at each other a few minutes, while Lloyd continued to dig his foot into her hand, hoping to break her fingers. The ninja tried to pry him off the girl, while Nya and Kai helped Garmadon up, using his belt from his gi to tie around his leg, hoping to stop the bleeding. The older man had a look of paralyzed shock on his face, constantly taking deep breaths, as if having an anxiety attack. Lloyd fumbled for his blade, grabbing it and pressing it to her throat once more, before she could speak, he'd slammed his other hand to her mouth, ignoring how the blood immediately stuck to it.

"Say one damn thing. I dare you. Say one damn thing and I'll kill you." A momentary  
>look of confusion crossed her face, before she looked as if she were about to laugh, raising her now free hand to shove the boy off of her, sitting up.<p>

"You wouldn't," Her pentagram eye seemed to track all his movements, and she shakily rose, her kneels almost buckling as she spat blood to the ground, a nasty cut on the side of her head. "You don't have the guts to kill anyone."

"Maybe I do," he smirked, and she frowned. "Or maybe, you're just an idiot."

A dark shadow cast upon her face, and she stuck her hand out, scythe materializing as she gripped it tightly, as if her life depended on it. "Don't," she seethed, staggering towards him, the shadows drawing nearer to her footsteps. "Call me...an idiot."

Before she could have done anything, she had an almost dizzy, shocked expression, falling to her knees, before hitting the ground, unconscious. Behind her was AJ, his expression shocked and confused as well.

"What is this bullshit? What have you fucking done?"

Instead of answering the boy, Wu merely walked past him, supporting his brother as blood spilled down the older mans leg. "Deal with her. She's your friend."

"She was," AJ answered solemnly, staring at the ninja. "You gonna stand there like idiots, or what?"


	13. Chapter 12

The guard took a shaky breath, trying to overcome the overwhelming anxiety creeping up on him, a chill in his throat. In one hand rested a bowl of warm soup, in the other, a key. He swallowed the heavy, painful lump in his throat, sliding the bronze key into the lock, twisting it ever so slightly. The cell door groaned as it swung open, and the small balding guard took a light step in, panic quickly consuming him, as the prisoner was nowhere in sight. He was about to just place the soup down, leave, and get the guards, when a raspy, exhausted voice filled the quiet air.

"What the fuck of you want?" His blue eyes quickly met the demon's hardened red ones, the garnet orbs just threatening to turn white at any moment. Clenching his fist, he stepped forward, knowing full well the 'Angel of Death' couldn't hurt him if she was shackled to the wall, seals placed on her arms to prevent her from unleashing her destructive power. When the guard didn't answer, she tsked in annoyance, chains rattling as she rested her head in her hand, bored expression clear as day on her face. "I'm not telling you anything, so if that's what you came for, leave."

"Aw, what's wrong? I can't hurt you, not when people are watching," His face flushed red, he shakily reached for his gun, only to recall he'd left it back in his office, fear filling his thoughts. Mali seemed to sense this, and chuckled, turning to the small security camera in the corner, waving slightly. Then her gaze drifted to the small ceramic clutched tightly in his hand. "What's that?"

"Soup," the man answered confidently, waving the warm comfort food back and forth slowly, a foot from her face. The girl, if she could even still be considered that, was starving. Having been locked up in a cell for two days, her hair was tangled and messy, eyes sagging and bloodshot. Bloodstains coated the sleeves of her wrinkled gi, from constantly wiping her face. Her expression was pleading, and he chuckled, stepping away. "What's wrong demon? You want it?"

"Of course I fucking want it," Mali snapped, wiping away the drool that had accumulated at her lip, eyes narrowed in anger as they flashed dangerously white. The teenager sat up straighter, kicking away the blanket from the dingy old cot as she gripped the dirty mattress, holding back a yawn. "You haven't fed me in two fucking days, I'm fucking starving bastard."

He smirked, placing the bowl down where she couldn't reach it, resting his hand on his hips. He held power now, over this pathetic little monster. He held the power to get an answer out of her. "If you want food, let's make a trade. I'll give you the soup, if you give the information needed to complete this investigation." The girl looked tempted, sucking in her breath, before sighing.

"Fine. But can I at least get a glass of water with it?" In the other room, the guards and ninja silently cheered. They'd finally get an answer out of the little brat, why she'd hurt and killed so many people. The first guard nodded, exiting the room to fil  
>a small glass with water from the tap, and returning just as quickly, placing it in the girls open hand.<p>

"Drink up," The demon raised the glass to her chapped lips, draining it quickly, eyes trained on the guards face as he leaned forward, resting his hand on the wall, a small smile breaking out on his face. "Now tell me, of what significance did the victims have on your part?" The girl dropped the glass, the cup shattering to the stained concrete floor. He frowned, but crossed his arms tightly over his navy blue polo shirt. "Well?"

"Simple, they all pissed me off," she bent down, the glass shards scraping her fingers as she pushed them into the ground, webbed cracks appearing at their surface. Then, after grasping a particularly big piece, she glanced up, sighing as she shook her head slowly, tangled white hair flying in her face, a sickening grin cracking the blood that had dried. "Just like you are."

Before he could do anything, she'd dug the shard under her skin, as if attempting to rip the seal off her arm, black, tar like blood already gushing from the gash. The ninja and guards had already left the room, and the current guard had attempted to tackle the girl, resulting in her throwing him off, into the wall, where he'd bit his lip, crimson pouring from the cut. The heavy footsteps stopped as the ninja crowded in the doorway, taking in the scene. The sixteen year old had pressed herself against the wall, sweating as she continuously dug the glass blade under her skin, in futile attempts to rip off the seal preventing her from using her powers. The guard lay slumped against the wall, blood trickling onto his shirt. Cole stepped forward, palms up as he tried to reason with the girl.

"Kid, knock it off. You're only hurting yourself," The other ninja didn't move, prepared to tackle and render the demon unconscious if needed. The girl stepped back further, if possible, eyes narrowed as tar colored blood dripped from her mouth, fangs stained with the liquid. Cole sighed, turning to face the ninja. "Seriously, do we need to get her parents in here? She's acting psycho."

"Piss off," the demon hissed, eyes narrowed as she gripped the glass, specks of blood dripping down the surface as she cut into her hand. At the word 'parents' she'd gotten seemingly angrier. "I swear, get them and I'll kill all of you."

"Oh yeah?" Lloyd taunted, eyes like slits. He was furious with the girl for shooting his father, even if it had been an accident. He too, grabbed a fairly large piece of glass, malice lacing his tone as he spoke. "And how are ya gonna do that?"

"Like this."


	14. Chapter 13

"Like this."

And the chain attached to her arm snapped with a jerk of her wrist, the metal tear still audible in the cold air, before another darker, cracking sound echoed throughout the small holding cell. The ninja didn't move, eyes and weapons focused on the psychotic demon, until an icy feeling crept up their ankles, and they were forced to look down. Shard like black shadows moved up their legs in webbed cracks, twisting and digging into their skin. It was painful, excruciating, and the blood they only dug from the ninja's flesh was seemingly feeding them. When they'd looked back up, their former companion had only given them an innocent look, and it was then they'd noticed she was moving her hand around ever so slightly, black string like shadows entertwined between her fingers.

"Call off your puppets Mali!" Kai snapped, digging his blade into the minimal space between his skin and the black mass, but they only grew around it, twisting up until they'd wrapped sprung his wrist. When the girl did nothing, he only narrowed his eyes, turning his head as the shadows crept up his shoulder and arm, digging into his neck. "Now!"

"This is all some joke to you, isn't it?" Jay hissed, his usual joking demeanour serious. He held no feelings of remorse for what had become of the once somewhat friendly demon. He jerked around, trying to get the shadows off of him, but like a snake, they only wrapped tighter, resulting in his face turning a bright pink. "It's not freaking funny. Knock it off."

Zane had used his hand to try and coat them with ice, but his efforts proved futile, as the shadows suddenly dispersed, all now focused on their creator, before enveloping the demon entirely, dragging the demon into the wall before disappearing. The ninja fell to their knees, panting from some blood loss and constriction in their ankles. Lloyd's feet were throbbing, suture like punctures in his green pants and skin, dripping crimson onto the floor.

"Is..it over?" His voice was shaky, and he quickly rose, followed by the ninja. The guard still lay unconcious, an already green tainted cut on the back of his school, matting his hair with blood. The worst seemed to be over, but they'd let the demon escape. Sensei would be disappointed in them.

"It's not over," Zane said faintly beside him, helping Cole up. A frown was plastered on his face, as he turned slowly, gently retrieving his shurikens from his pocket. The ninja frowned, and the ice nindroid chuckled lightly. "Sensei told me this shortly after our journey to block the gates of hell. Demons tend to be a bit...dramatic when it comes to transformation sequences. My guess would be Samael may very well still be in the vicinity, and is just waiting to attack, so get weapons ready."

The ninja obeyed, and after maybe five minutes, Kai groaned in frustration. "Nothing Zane. Wouldn't the impatient little brat have attacked by now?" He was seriously starting to hate this stupid kid. No, scratch that- he despised the little bastard. Zane flashed a quick smile, tugging his white hood on over his head, just before his eyes widened, and he sped out of the room.

"Damn, what's with Zane?" Cole grunted, tugging his own hood on as he followed the ice nindroid. Jay shrugged, and the earth ninja smirked at him. "Probably a sixth sense thing."

"Yeah, okay." Jay growled under his breath, as they almost crashed into the ice ninja, who stood frozen in the doorway of the security room, hands gripping the wooden doorframe slightly, breathing slow.

The demon spawn of Garmadon had once again killed people, their bloodied corpses laying on the ground in pools of their own organs and platelets. But this time, the murderer was there, staring down quietly at the shredded bodies, with a mixed expression, one of shock and amusement. Taking in the ninjas presence, Mali finally looked up, her cold white eyes meeting theirs. She'd opened her mouth to speak, fangs tainted with blood, but Kai, just arriving, had cut her off, shoving his way into the room.

"You planned this, didn't you? Little brat." He sneered, raising his weapon, nunchucks, his eyes reflected off the metal chain. Mali said nothing, but within seconds she was right before him, having slammed his head into a wall. It was not enough to knock him out, but he was dazed and disoriented. Finally Mali spoke in that awful static, scratched voice.

"That's not the right way to get an answer from someone," All Jay could currently respond with was a spit of blood in her direction, slowly standing up as he rubbed his head. Mali turned to the ninja, the remnants of a smile on her face as she brushed the long sleeve of her gi shirt to her mouth, a smear of blood spreading along the fabric. "Does anyone else have a question?"

"Yeah, I got one," Jay hissed, suddenly pouncing on the surprised demon as he slammed her head repeatedly against the floor. Her skull had pretty much cracked open again, the first having been when AJ had thrown a gun at her head, and disorientation washing over her as her eyes shut, fading into unconsciousness. It came as a relief. Jay didn't notice, still bashing the demons skull as hard as he could. "Is this the right way to ask someone a question?!"

"Jay stop!" Lloyd cried out, voice cracking as he shoved the elder ninja aside, staring down at his sister. The girl was unconcious, still in demon form. Her eyes half shut, she faced the ceiling, a pool of blood formulating around the back of her head and dripping from her mouth. "Look guys I know she's hurt you, and we can get you checked out by my uncle and Dante later. But she's still my sister, and I want her back." His eyes narrowed as Cole delivered a heavy kick to her skull, and she groaned in her unconcious, coma like state.

"That's for my father and his friends. For everyone you've killed."

At this, Lloyd picked up the unconcious demon, returning his sister to her cell and replacing the seal on her arm, adding a few more so she couldn't escape that time. After chaining her arms to the wall, he'd left the police station to go check on his father in the hospital, leaving the other ninja to laugh at Jay.

"Yeah," Cole scoffed, shoving Jay lightly. "Don't hurt Lloyd's precious sister."

Jay only frowned at them.


	15. Chapter 14

"Who is this guy?"

Kai tapped the plastic screen of the computer, staring at the pixelated small cloaked figure, a bloodied axe in its hand. His eyes narrowed in annoyance, and he sighed, facing the ninja, all of whom were huddled around the little dirty gray desktop of the police station. Next to him, Nya frowned, resting her hands on the back of the torn up leather chair.

"It looks like it's not human, that's for sure...but it's really familiar, don't you think?" The samura stood up, this time shoving Kai out of the way as she kneeled down, staring more intently at the screen. "Looks more like a demon. There are signs of what looks like seals on his arms, and he has horns, you can clearly see them through his hood."

The ninja then turned around, facing Mali, who sat quietly in the back of her cell, both arms chained up. She'd been there for a week already, refusing to provide any information or help. Cole smirked, gripping one of the cell bars with his hand as their eyes met. "He working for you Garmadon?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she looked at the picture for a second, chewing her lip. The ninja waited in silence until she'd finally spoken, her voice quiet and barely audible. "If he was, I still wouldn't tell you." The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile, and she leaned back, staring at her hands. Garmadon pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, glaring at his daughter with cold eyes, not forgetting the painful bullet wound in his leg.

"Samael, you aren't helping us at all." They stared quietly at each other for a few moments, before the older man just rolled his eyes, turning around to face the computer screen. He didn't see the girl flip him off, but Kai did, returning the gesture. She gritted her teeth, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

"Why do you care anyways?" Her white hair fell in her face as she stared at the floor. Jay opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Zane, whom had turned, speaking in the most respectful tone he could towards the homicidal demon, yet he looked as if he were resisting taping her mouth shut with a seal.

"Either he is working for you, or you've inspired some people. He's wanted for the murder of three people. I will ask this again, are you working or plotting with this creature?" He smiled lightly, yet his eyes were cold as the element he represented. Either way, the girl wouldn't be leaving the cell. She'd serve her punishment for killing all those people. Zane had expected the girl to give on, but she only chuckled, gripping her hands into fists, chains rattling as she stood up, limping towards the ice ninja, the only thing separating them the three inch thick bars.

"I don't know who he is...I've seen him a few times before, but that's it." She was obviously lying, his sixth sense told him so. But it didn't matter at all, he held more power over the pathetic girl anyways. He was cut off from his thoughts as Amara entered the room, carrying a tray of water glasses, a warm smile on her face. How that little beast was her daughter, he'd never know. Wu took the tray from the aging samurai, placing it on the desk.

"Thank you Amara." The old Sensei told his sister in law, as each ninja reached for a glass. The samurai nodded slowly, her eyes quietly traveling across the room before she stepped out, iron toed boots clicking against the linoleum floor. No sooner had she left, had Jay raised the glass to his mouth, taking a swig before slamming the cup to the desk. The ninja looked up, startled at the normally jovial ninjas actions.

"I swear. What are we even doing?" He glared at the caged demon, fist clenched as he grabbed the keys to the cell from the little golden hook on the wall. He'd stabbed the key into the lock, the ninja yelling at him to stop his foolish actions. His rage overwhelmed him as he entered the cell, slamming the demon into the cement wall, enough force to draw blood from the already fragile abrasion on the back of her blood matted head. She winced, but still retained a sick smirk on her face, only infuriating him further. "We're just putting up with a psychotic little brat. Well, I'm not!"

He leaned closer, gritting his teeth as he yanked the girl forward forcefully. His efforts proved futile, as Samael showed little reaction, other than wiping the blood from her mouth. The fire ninja slammed the girl back into the wall, before speaking in a low, gravelly tone.

"Enough games Garmadon, tell us exactly what the hell is going on now, or you're going to regret ever coming back to Ninjago." She'd cringed at being called by her last name, and he smirked, knowing he'd done better than the attempts of his comrades. But when she spoke, her voice was equally as low, and somewhat of a bemused expression crossed her face.

"Idiot."

Before he could comprehend what she'd said, she'd raised her knee sharply, a sharp gasp escaping Jay's lips as he stepped back, gripping his stomach where she'd kneed him painfully. While the ninja was incapacitated, she'd picked the keys up with her tail, sliding the little golden tools into her hand. The ninja fumbled for their weapons, but by then she was already past them, nothing more than a blur of white and a rush of cold, blood smelling wind. Lloyd and Garmadon rose, chasing after the girl as best they could.

"Shit! Thanks Jay! You let her escape!" Kai snapped, swatting the lightning ninja upside the head with a black gloved hand. Jay said nothing, just grit his teeth as he turned around, fist connecting with Kai's nose. Blood spurted from his face as the fire ninja stared in surprise up at Jay, then Nya gave him a sharp glare, rushing to her brothers aid.

"I know, okay? I'm not stupid! But you're letting her get away with this!" His auburn hair fell into clumps on his face as he shoved past the ninja, and out of the police station, door slamming loudly behind him to the protests of those bastards. The night air billowed around him, enveloping him in a frigid cold. He was tired of. Ding used as a joker of sorts, as the fool of the group. After a while, he'd realized half the things he'd said weren't even funny. They mocked him, poked fun at him. Well he'd had enough.

"Thanks."

He turned around, hand resting on the nunchucks in his belt. Mali tilted her head, a somewhat annoyed, humoured look on her pale, bloody face. The lightning ninja shrugged, going on his way, but she was in front of him, hand shoved in her pocket as she walked alongside him, unfazed by the cold breeze.

"For letting me outta that hellhole. They get on your last nerve too?" He found himself chuckling at the expense of his friends and master. His sharp blue eyes met her rigid crimson, and he smirked, venom dripping from his tone.

"Something like that. You better hurry, or they're gonna be on your tail soon enough. I'm probably gonna stay with my folks until they apologize for being a bunch of bastards. Mainly Kai."

"Yeah," she said, quite sombrely. "I'm going to go back. Hell knows what Malphas has done while I was gone. See ya, Jay." And with a thud, her raven like wings had spread out, footsteps echoing across the empty street, before he cut her off, not even understanding what he was saying, just blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"You better be careful, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Her smile was enough, and she was gone. Jay chuckled dryly to himself, before calling for a taxi, fingers numb. The little 'brat' might not have been so bad after all, even if they were on different sides.


	16. Chapter 15

Upon reaching Kade's apartment, they'd found nothing but a small note hastily scribbled on a piece if shredded paper, the handwriting rushed and smeared along the white surface, like the hybrid had been dragged from his home. They'd assumed Akira was still home, as his small blue sneakers lay astray by the door. Zane picked up the note, examining its contents.

'Saw an old friend of mine today, he wanted to catch up- Kade'. Placing the paper back down, Zane strode down the hall, gently opening the door to Akira and Kade's room. AJ was fast asleep on the floor, using his bunched up blue sweatshirt as a makeshift pillow, arms hanging limp over his head. Akira lay on his stomach a few feet away, chewing on the eraser of his pencil. At the sound of the nindroid clearing his throat, the little eight year old glanced up, a blank expression on his face.

"Kade went out with his friend Gego, if that's what you're wondering. He said he'd be back soon." His voice was so monotone, it was hard to beeline it was really him. Before Zane could respond, Akira had gone back to his work, drowning out everything around him. Shrugging, the ninja returned to his friends, all of whom were a bit distressed by Jay's disappearance. He could've been kidnapped by Mali, for all they knew. In fact, who knew exactly what that psychotic demon was capable of anymore.

"So, we should talk," Garmadon said stuffily, arms crossed over his chest as he frowned, eyes unfocused as he sighed. "We let her escape. It seems whatever we're trying to do, we aren't succeeding enough."

At this, the ninja exchanged glances. Just what exactly WERE they trying to do? Cure the Devourers venom? Stop Malphas and Samael? Find out why she was doing this? Protect the citizens of Ninjago? They were cut off from their thoughts as Wu cleared his throat, sipping some tea from the mysterious teal pot he carried everywhere. Lloyd hastily rubbed his eyes, having not slept in two days from watching his sister, before meeting his uncle's grim expression.

"I figure-" he said, taking a long, drawn out sip, before placing the cup gently to the table. "That the sooner we destroy the Devourers venom, the easier it shall be to get an answer out of Samael. Malphas will obviously not supply any information, but perhaps-"

"Perhaps what?" Lloyd interjected, standing up. His eyes, glossy and tear stained, were narrowed as he turned away, intending to leave, cutting his parents off as they were about to say something. "I don't think we'll be getting an answer out of my sister- who, if you haven't forgotten, wants to kill us all. Is there a reason my golden powers are holding me back from stopping her?"

"Demons blood consists of dark matter," Amara supplied, her tone lacking in any hope or emotion. "It could be because your light powers almost destroyed the overlord, whom is practically dark matter himself, and created demons. Your powers and consciousness probably recognize you'd kill her if you attempted that." This only resulted in a groan of frustration from her son.

"That's just great, and nobody knows any other cures for the venom?! Of course not! So it's hopeless if you ask me." He sunk back down in his seat, tapping his foot impatiently. Footsteps echoed down the hall, and AJ slumped in, clothed in nothing more than a quite tacky yellow and green sweater and boxers. His hair, once acid green, was fading to a dirty blond color, and his eyes were half shut. Waving slightly to the ninja, he sunk into the couch, yawning as he did so.

"Hey. Why're you back so early?" He ran his sleeve across his eye, sitting back down. "Kade can't help you right now. He's not here. Didn't you have to-"

"She escaped," Lloyd said, his voice gravelly and stiff. AJ closed his mouth slowly, eyes wide with surprise. The green ninja crossed his arms, blond hair falling in his face. "Jay opened the cell door and she kicked him, got out. We chased her, but she's too fast."

"Well, it would have happened sooner or later," Zane sighed. "I believe we are just lucky that it was not Malphas whom had helped her, he's quite the devious man, and might have brought backup. Seeing as a few of our members were injured, I believe it's for the best."

"Yeah," Cole seemed to agree, into a frown spread across his face. "It's for the best we let the evil daughter of one of our-" he shot a glance at Garmadon- "former arch enemy escape, and now she's probably going to come back with reinforcements and try to kill us. But it's okay, it's only for the best."

"Yes, only for the best. Whatever makes you happy, I suppose."

They all turned, facing Malphas in shock. The Raven demon stood against the wall, a stupid sneer plastered to his face as he lunged forward, his fingers grasping Lloyd's neck, a dagger pointed dangerously close to his throat. The ninja grasped their weapons, unsure whether to attack or reason with the demon.

"Let me tell you something," Malphas said, his tone smooth and icy. "I believe you'll find it extremely interesting."

Lloyd struggled, and eventually escaped his grasp, moving to stand next to his family. Malphas did nothing but tilt his head and smirk, eyes wide. The green ninja brought his hand to his neck, brushing his fingers where Malphas had grabbed him, eyes narrowed.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. You've already ruined my family enough." His words, like venom, left the demon unfazed, and he growled, a string of curses running through his thoughts.

"Oh my dear boy, it concerns your family, very much so. I'd like to think some light may be shed on some of your...questions."

"Get lost Malphas. Now."

"Don't you care your mother is a demon, like your sister?" 


	17. Chapter 16

"You're lying."

It was Amara who'd said this, her voice shaking and slow. The ninja stared at her in shock, eyes wide as they backed away slowly. The blond samurai shook her head repeatedly, her green eyes meeting Lloyd's. He looked hurt, betrayed.

"I'm not a demon. I'm not," She insisted, as Malphas chuckled, shaking his own head as his black, greasy locks fell in his face. The woman eventually growled in frustration, reaching forward and slamming him against the wall. He didn't move, but Lloyd and Garmadon had to pull the woman back, holding her away from the psychotic demon. Amara herself kept muttering, "He's lying, I'm not a demon. I swear."

"How fascinating," Malphas seemed to interpret the entirety of the situation as a game, clapping his hands together jovially. "You truly are your daughters mother," he sneered now, a grin spread from ear to ear as he spoke again, in a much deeper, demonic tone. "And my sister."

"That's not true. I don't have any brothers. Just my sister." But Misako was dead, as of two years. She'd been killed by Torture, mutilated beyond recognition. So basically, the woman had no siblings. Malphas finally frowned at this, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Amara relaxed a bit, the unsettling feeling resolving, when he'd smiled again.

"Oh, our pathetic half-sister. Yes, that's true, very true. Perhaps...this will regain a bit of your memory." And he removed from his silky white kimono a stained and worn photograph. Amara took it gingerly in shaking hands, the ninja crowding to see the 'evidence'.

In the photograph were three teenagers, two boys and a girl, obviously none of which were human, by the horns on their heads. The two boys both sported fair black hair, twins perhaps, with the exception of had deep plum coloured eyes, the others a deep, oily black. The girl looked much different. Her hair was spiked up, a snowy white color, covering her right eye, the only bit visible a silver pentagram on her cheek. Her eyes were a deep crimson, much like a certain demons. But unlike Mali's, the teenage demon girls eyes were full of warmth and happiness, her arm, laying over the purple eyes young mans shoulder, seemed to be infused with some sort of silver blade, while in her other arm rested a samurai helmet. The photo fell to the ground as Amara dropped it, stepping back almost drunkinly, eyes wide with shock, her fist clenched.

"Malphas..." She seethed, eyes flashing red for a moment. "What have you done?" She grabbed his neck again, ready to throttle him. "You idiot!" Her 'brother' smirked, resting a cold, icy hand on her arm, which she jerked away, eyes narrowed.

"Would you like your powers...your memory back?" The question hung limp in the air for a moment, before Amara exchanged glances with the ninja, all of whom shook their heads 'no' rapidly. Malphas was not to be trusted. He was dangerous, cunning, and manipulative. But the man kept laughing, eventually turning to stroll to the window, his hand, placed behind his back, softly glowing with a violet only he could see. When she didn't answer, he chuckled. "Make a decision."

Her throat dry and painful, she stared down at her arm, down at the think pink scar that stretched from her wrist to her elbow, a perfect straight line. He was lying, most likely. He WAS Malphas after all...so why did she feel like she should listen? There was no telling what the ninja would think of her, but it might be useful to have powers, to actually be able to fight like the ninja.

"Times up," Malphas said coolly, his illuminated hand finally visible as he practically slammed it against her forehead, before everything began fading, the last thing understandable was the dark that had blinded everyone, a familiar darkness.

"I'm telling you, you could have been a bit neater. We're trying to stay hidden from the police, damnit."

The taller of the three teenagers tightened his grip on one of his obsidian scythe, hand covered in dried blood and deep gashes, which seemed to cover the entirety of his body, visible through his blood stained smoke coloured tunic. Next to him, his twin brother gave him a smirk, fangs stained with blood. Rolling his black eyes, the first boy turned, facing the youngest of the three, a seventeen year old girl with snow white hair and dark red and black eyes, gripping her elder brothers black trenchcoat like her life depended on it. A snarl on her face, she pointed a hand at him, the silver sword blade fused to her wrist inches from his neck, stained with blood, but he wasn't fazed one bit.

"Stop it Xavier." Her tone was sharp, snappy. As he was about to respond, a bright white light flooded the clearing. Instantly, Xavier grasped his brother and sister, dragging them into the bushes, before allowing them to turn invisible. His sister had her eyes clenched shut, teeth gritted, while his twin looked at the police, having just entered, with a bemused expression. They were silent as the guards began to chat somberly, beating at anything they assumed was the children with a baton.

"Little bastards killed their father- that's just downright disrespect."

He was an abusive drunk. Hardly disrespect, compared to their torture they'd been put through for the past eighteen years. The men sighed, shaking their heads as they exited the area. Color flooded the children as they became opaque once more, the girl shaking her head softly, no one noticing the pair of feet that stopped six feet away.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's private property."

They all looked up at once, eyes wide. Standing before them was a young man, his skin a soft pale, illuminated by bright red, toxic eyes, framed by chocolate brown hair, a snarl on his face. He wore a black and purple gi, large against his skinny frame, a bō staff slung over his shoulder. What appeared to be fang marks had etched a scar into his wrist, tinted green. Tapping his foot impatiently, he pointed the wooden staff at the three demons.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or not? Get up."

And she did.


	18. Chapter 17

When she came to, the first thing she felt were the iron shackles tightly secured around her clammy wrists, stinging and like fire, the burning pain in her feet. A dull throb was in her head, and the woman blinked a few times, trying to fully regain consciousness. Just what exactly had happened...?

"Oh. You're awake," She moved her pained, throbbing head in the direction of the voice that had spoken. Sitting two feet away was her daughter, sitting Indian style on the cold, concrete ground of a filthy alleyway, one hand propping her head up, the other gripping a bottle of alcohol, one of many it seemed, which she thrust towards the woman, a drunken grin plastered on her face, pupils dilated. In her hostage situation, the woman frowned at the girls state of being. Mali, ignoring her, tipped another drink to her mouth, before letting it drop to the ground in a pile of glass shards, a sickening noise. "Thirsty?"

"That's disgusting," the woman muttered, her lips dry, cracked and painful. She squeezed her eyes shut, before reopening them, her green orbs meeting Mali's crimson. True, under different circumstances, such as two years ago, she'd have been quite glad to see the girl. But now she only felt bitterness. "Put it down."

"Like you're in any position to be telling me what to do," Mali slurred, tossing the bottle over her shoulder, from which it shattered into hundreds of pieces against the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, the supposed demon could see the girls scythe leaning against the wall, just next to the door. If she could get to it, maybe she could get herself out of this mess. "But Malphas brought you here, tied you up."

A wave of confusion washed over her, and she managed to sit up, a sharp pain digging into her skull, vision flashing white. Where were the ninja? Why had no one noticed the scene in the alleyway? "You...you didn't send him to kidnap me?"

The girl gave her a cold look, adjusting her gi before staring down at her hands. "He said you were a demon. Is that true?"

"I don't know," It was all she could muster at the moment, her throat dry and in dire need of water. Mali did nothing, just stare down at the scars etched into the palm of her hand, faded to thin white lines. An icy glare was etched into her face, as her mother continued on with a soften spoken tone. "I think- yes."

Amara looked up in quick shock- Mali having shattered one of the empty bottles of alcohol littering the floor, hand now clenched into a tight fist. Blood dripping from her hand, squeezed tight around a glass shard, digging deep into her skin. Her eyes were a toxic red now, bright and sickening, as she met the older woman's, releasing her hold on the now crimson glass.

"You're a filthy hypocrite," she hissed, tears threatening to fall. Amara did nothing, just watch as the demon took her scythe in a cut and bloodied hand. Suddenly, she threw it at the wall, just narrowly missing the older demons head, the blade cutting into her cheek. "I hate you. I should just kill you, filthy hypocrite."

"Then go ahead."

Mali's upset expression quickly turned to one of anger and slight confusion, and she slowly advanced towards the supposed demon, raising an eyebrow as she bent down, scooping up her weapon, eyes not leaving her mother's.

"Is this a joke to you?"

"No, of course not," Amara said softly, managing a sweet, but pained smile. "Would I lie to you?" If possible, the demons expression had hardened even further, and she lashed out, snatching the woman up by her shirt, their faces inches apart, before speaking in a hard, icy voice.

"You're not in any position to be questioning lies and whatnot," then her daughter tilted her head, a sickening sweet grin spreading across her face. "I wonder how your blood tastes...mother."

She swallowed painfully.

The woman adjusted the heavy wool cloak around her shoulders, graying hair spilling around her face. Biting her lip, she rapped sharply on the door, in her other hand a satchel of scrolls, worn with age, some torn, others in good condition.

The man answered the door, a puzzled expression on his pale face as he took in her appearance. A small middle aged woman, wearing a navy colored cloak, face concealed by darkness.

"May I help you?" He asked softly, resting a hand on the doorframe, ready to attack if needed. She chuckled lightly, gripping the hood with scarred hands. He frowned, stepping away slightly. "Who are you?"

She flipped her hood off, just as the ninja walked to the door, almost instantly, looks of shock spreading across their faces.

"Misako?!"


	19. Chapter 18

If possible, her smile widened, and she loosened her grip on the dark blue fabric clenched between her fingers, limping forward at the sight of the green ninja. His own reactions was one of shock and displeasure, his face a pale, sickly green color. The initial shock had worn off, leaving him with the after effects of everything. First, his mother having been kidnapped. Now the woman who'd put on a façade as his mother for so many years, only to be 'murdered' right at the doorstep.

"Lloyd, look at you, you've grown so much," Misako noted, her tone older with the few years that had passed, sickeningly sweet. "May I come in?"

'How dare she?' A hissed, low voice in the back of his head growled, sending a throbbing pain through his skull. He did not respond to either the woman nor the voice, instead staring straight at the wall behind her head. The voice paid no attention, just continued whispering in a now dull tone. 'She dare play dead? We should have her head for this!'

"Fine." He said quietly, stepping aside, hands shoved into his empty pockets. Misako blinked with wet green eyes, but entered. She'd thought Lloyd would have been ecstatic to see her. She instead tightened her grip on the loosely wrapped object in her pocket, nodding somewhat numbly towards Wu and Garmadon, who both carried looks of shock on their faces.

"You're supposed to be dead," Cole said quietly, bushy eyebrows narrowed thoroughly, in surprise. "How are you alive?"

"I'd faked my death." She put it simply, as if stating factual information. This did nothing to improve their reactions, if anything, did it infuriate them. Lloyd clenched his fist, face a bright red.

"And you thought nothing of coming back?" Wu asked slowly, expressing his own form of anger. "You'd have been a reliable asset to the group." She smiled soft at him, speaking in a tone one might have used towards a child.

"Did you not think I had served my purpose? Wu, when we first met, I was not working at the musuem, but gathering information. Of course, I'd known of the prophecy between Lloyd and the Overlord, but I'd also needed more facts, more prophecies to come. It was mere coincidence we met at that time."

"And tell me," Garmadons voice was cold, stiff, and he moved towards the cloaked woman, his movements slow, jerky, like that of a malfunctioning robot. "Did you know the outcome of the battle against the Evil Ones like you did with the Overlord?"

She'd nodded smiling, only to regret it as Garmadons fist came inches from her face, the only thing stopping him from brutally beating her to a pulp his son and Kai, pulling him back forcefully. Through gritted teeth, the older man kept yelling accusations and curses at her, trying to escape the ninja's grasp. She'd clasped a hand tightly to her cloak now, sliding past them to lay her scrolls on the counter, when a small hand tugged at the cape of her cloak. Akira looked up at her, a bemused, curious expression in her eyes- leaving her with a anxious, overwhelming feeling. That color was familiar.

"Who're you?" He asked quietly, removing the blood red lollipop from his mouth, his tongue stained that color. "Why are you here?"

"That's what I was wondering," Nya mused, resting a hand on the smaller boys shoulder. "Misako, it's great to see you, really. But what brings you here?"

The elder, presumed dead woman motioned for the ninja to come closer, spreading out the perimeter of the thick scroll across the surface. It was quite strange, depicting two blurred, opposing figures. One, seemingly glowing gold, clashed with a figure of dark, smoky gray. Around the two were bodies, all decimated in ways. One even cut through the middle, another impaled through its skull. Writing in thick, inky black language was words no one could comprehended. Misako pointed to one of such words.

"This says battle," her voice was numb as she moved her hand to another word. "After doing some thorough research-" she dumped the remaining scrolls on the counter, one spilling to the floor. Garmadon picked it up, staring at it, and everything around him went mute.

It was the same smokey gray figure, standing over many dead bodies. But the former was different, it's eyes a bright, hazardous green in contrast to their original red. In its hand was a sword connected to its wrist by a thick metal chain. Only one word was painted at the top, and he'd had enough schooling to read it.

"Insanity..." He murmured, looking up instantly as Misako cleared her throat, tapping her foot.

"May I continued?" She asked, not waiting for a response as she pressed her fingers to the paper. "After research and theory, I've figured that the golden figure is indefinitely Lloyd, but as for the gray one, it remains indefinite and-"

"It could be Mali." Akira piped up, swinging from Kades leg to rest his arms and chin on the countertop, head tilted. Misako expression turned to one of confusion, as she turned to Lloyd.

"Who?"

"My sister," Lloyd murmured. The older woman's face was painted with shock, anger, betrayal. She turned to Garmadon, stabbing a finger into his chest. "She's a demon."

"I told you, only have one child! Look what you've done!" His eyes narrowed, and he pushed her off gently, shaking his head.

"Correction. You'd said only have a son. We didn't control wether Mali was a boy or not, and we couldn't exactly get rid of her." AJ pressed his fingers to his own mouth, staring at the wall.

'You kind of did.' He thought silently, as Garmadon and Misako began bickering. He only spoke up when Misako had slapped the man harshly across the face, tears running from her eyes.

"Stop it! Both of you!" He stepped between them, arms crossed. Garmadon tapped his foot impatiently, mouth curled up in a snarl, eyes almost red. Misako was sniffling, rubbing her sleeve across her runny nose. The eighteen year old groaned, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Look, we've got more important things to focus on. Amara just got kidnapped and-"

"By who?" Misako interrupted. AJ sighed again.

"Mali." His tone was wistful, she narrowed her eyes.

"You seem awfully familiar with this demon."

"Yeah well, we used to be friends," his snapped, stepping forward. "Now tell me, just who are you? You've been here for ten minutes and we haven't gotten anything out of you!"

She smiled again, sliding off her navy wool cloak. It fell to the floor around her feet, as the ninja took in her appearance. On her bare arms were horrible cuts and scars, burns and bullet holes. Her shirt was patched up with hasty needle and thread, colored patches, but full of tears. On her wrist were assorted bracelets, from one dangling a small iron sword, another, a pistol. She was radiating with menavolent energy, sending off an unnerving feeling in the room.

"I am Misako," she said, a bit humble as she pressed her fingers together. "I do research and kill demons for a living." 


	20. Chapter 19

"Kill...demons?" Zane crossed his arms tightly over his chest, eyes narrowed. "Never heard of such a thing."

The killing demons part was plausible, but people actually doing it for a line of work? Impossible. It seemed as though no one had known of the Evil Ones until two years ago, how could any have known of lesser demons? Misako smiled, shaking her head softly, yet her eyes held a tint of anger.

"I guarantee you, it's quite true."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Kai snapped, leaning against the wall. Wu turned to snap at him, cut off as Misako held up a hand, chuckling now. Slowly, with shaking fingers, she allowed her cloak to fall to the ground, carefully removing her glasses and placing them on the counter.

Her eyes had become a milky white- blind. Her skin, once porcelain like and smooth, now rough and jagged, covered in faded and fresh scars. What looked to be pentagram so were carved into her flesh, as well as multiple seals, plastered to her arms and neck. She smiled, the bloodied flesh around her mouth cracking, a disgusting sight. The ninja all recoiled, Akira even looking ready to vomit.

"You see?" Her voice was like shattered glass. Painful and raw. "Demons have made me what I am. Until I killed them," She retrieved from her pocket a keychain of sorts, curved demon horns attached to the thick iron chain. "At their death, I collect their horns as a reward to myself. There's just one thing I wish I could do-"

"Yeah, that's great, but you're getting off topic," Cole said meekly, staring at the horribly disfigured woman. "It proves nothing. For all we know, you're just some crazy bi-"

"Cole!" Wu had slapped the back of his head harshly, eyes narrowed coldly as he adjusted his hat. "That was uncalled for! Apologize!" The earth ninja sighed, facing Misako once more, but she held a hand up before he could speak, shaking her head softly.

"It's fine, I've heard worse," Her glassy, foggy eyes drifted towards Lloyd, literally clouded with a brief moment of confusion before clicking her tongue, shakily strolling over to the boy, gnarled, disgusting fingers quietly brushing his arm. He wore a horrified, shocked look on his face, trying to get out of her grasp, as she now clutched his arm tightly. "I see...the seal is wearing off."

Finally yanking his arm arm, Lloyd moved to stand next to his friends. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you're creeping me out," he snarled, rubbing his arm where he filed, dirty nails had dug into it, skin bright red. "So why are you here anyways?"

"Well you see," The, quite literally, gnarled old hag had sat on the counter, pulling another scroll from seemingly nowhere. Her cracked expression was angry, almost defeated. She spoke like she was talking to a group children. "I've been hunting this demon for a month now. This certain little pest wasn't supposed to escape Hell, you see," she smiled. "Perhaps you've seen it?"

She held up a somewhat worn, blood stained photograph. It was Mali, but somewhat younger. Perhaps she'd just fallen into Hell, because her arm looked somewhat broken, and she was covered in cuts, her eyes shut.

"Of course, she's much older now, but I'd thought I'd killed her- until Malphas ambushed me," Shaking her head now, the woman glanced down at her necklace. It was pulsating with black energy. "It was lovely to see you all, but is best-"

"That's my sister," Lloyd cut her off. "And you're not going anywhere. Why are you trying to kill her, and what seal are you talking about?"

Misako opened her mouth to explain.

"Can I ask you something, before you kill me?"

Mali looked up, her claws having been dragged against the wall. They'd stood in silence for almost an hour now, the older woman stuck in tight handcuffs that dug into her wrists, as well as a nasty cut on her nose from a particularly smart remark towards the girl.

"Why are you doing this?" Amaras voice was pleading, desperate. The demon said nothing, and her mother managed to stand up slightly. "Please. If it's about your past, or what happened, we can help-"

She was cut off, her vocie cracking as a ball of dark fire so narrowly missed her head. Mali had her hand outstretched, fingertips smoking. A deadly glare on her face. Swallowing painfully, Amara sat back down, trying to make herself seem as small as possible.

"Don't you dare suggest you can help. You know nothing," when Amara didn't answer, Mali lashed out, grasping her by her collar and jerking her forward. "Nothing!"

"I'm sorry." Amara managed, but she wasn't sure for what exactly.

"Yeah, that can't exactly help you now."


	21. Chapter 20

"Start explaining Misako."

The disfigured demon hunter gripped the fresh cup of tea, staring at her warped reflection in the dark brown liquid. Everyone else had a cup of their own, their eyes trained on her. She took a deep breath.

"With what? You're confusing me."

"You know very well what I'm talking about." Lloyd said, somewhat cringing. The woman had a look of innocence on her face, eyes wide. They stared at each other for a minute, until she sighed, taking a sip of her tea.

"I suppose I'll start with the beginning. It may help smooth some things out," Misako sat the cup down on the table, claspi her hands together tightly. "I may have played dumb earlier. In fact, I did. I've known you've had a sister before you even knew. But it was important you two were raised away from each other."

"But-" The demon hunter raised a hand, cutting Kai off.

"Let me say what I need to say. Sixteen years ago, there was a prophecy discovered. It- after thoroughly being decoded- stated that two siblings would follow in their fathers lineage, setting off a familiar chain of events. I still have the scroll with me." She reached down into her worn brown leather satchel, pulling out a blood red scroll, black writing etched onto the paper.

A man, seemingly entirely made of shadows, stood over two beings, one a dark, foggy gray, the other a brilliant, shining gold. Before anyone could stare at it more than a few moments, the woman had closed it again.

"Due to your prophecy as of three years ago. I immediately knew this-" she pointed to the golden drawing. "Was you. And this-" this time, she tapped the gray monstrosity on the paper. "Was your sister. But that is not what unsettles me. It says that, though the children will be born of a demon and human," her eyes flickered upwards to meet Garmadons'.

"One child shall be a full demon, the other a human with dormant demon abilities. If you think, it explains so much. You were not able to fight the overlord until you came of proper age. Demons do not unlock their true potential until they come of age," Misako took another breath. "The prophecy says in the final battle with the two, only one may live."

There was the sound of shattered glass, Lloyd having gripped the cup so hard, it had broken. Nobody made any move to comfort him. Teeth bared, he rose, stalking out of the apartment, door slamming behind him. Garmadon stood up shakily, rushing after his son. Ignoring his outburst, Misako continued.

"Now let me tell you the backstory."

"When Samael was born...no, before that even, she was to be a half demon. But on rare occurrences, the spawn can be a full demon, though it's quite unlikely. I suspect it was the Devourer's venom her father once had coursing through his veins. This was one sign of the prophecy. My partner and I were there when she was born."

A much younger, less scarred Misako stared down at the squirming newborn, a bitter, hard look on her face. Next to her was a man with black hair and eyes, with a bemused, almost calm expression.

"Quite the eyesore, is it not?" Malphas said icily, picking up the demon baby, a dark chuckle escaping his lips.

"It's disgusting," Misako agreed, barely facing her half-brother. The baby had surprisingly long, messy white hair, the tips that had brushed against its crimson colored eyes stained with blood, from the liquid that forever dripped from its sockets. it's skin was pale, almost snow white, with some veins visible, with the exception of its arm, a jet black color, topped off with deadly sharp claws. "What do we do?"

"I think you should leave," both turned to see Amara, her blood red eyes narrowed coldly, she shoved past the two, picking up the newborn and brining it close to her chest. "What's disgusting is that you think I'm going to let you get away with this. You're not killing Samael."

"You named that thing?" Misako shrieked, as Malphas clapped a hand to his mouth, resisting the urge to laugh. Such a masculine name for a little, weak thing. Amara nodded, a prideful look on her face. "Amara, you've brought a demon into the Monastary! It will be evil! It needs to be eradicated!"

The baby had started crying from the woman's outburst, and Amara glanced down at it, pressing her finger to its mouth before looking back at her siblings. "Leave. You've upset my daughter enough, and you're upsetting me."

"This is outrageous," Misako brought a hand to her head, gripping the wall for support. "A demon child, of the future dark lord no less. Amara, what have you done?"

"A girl? Interesting." Malphas mused aloud, sly grin on his face. Amara looked disturbed, moving past them towards the door.

"Stay away from us. All three of us. You're sick, sick people." And the door slammed behind her.

"She won't listen," The brunette fell to her knees. "She's confused. That thing is a pest that needs to be destroyed. What can we do to make her think that?"

"I have an idea," Her brother spoke softly. "What's the one thing that hates demons or anything supernatural?"

She didn't answer, staring out at the heavy snowfall outside.

"Humans."

"Okay..." Cole tapped his fingers to the table. "So...that means Lloyd is-"

"Yes. Lloyd is a half demon."


	22. Chapter 21

Oddly, the weather, though in the midst of summer, was frigid and icy, a sharp wind cutting through the air like a sword. Lloyd tugged the collar of his gi tighter around his exposed skin, hands tightly clenching the green and gold fabric. His face stung as salty tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, leaving stained red trails behind them. Occasionally, the young man would glance up at the rapidly darkening sky, confused by the blood red hue.

"Today's been nothing but hell." He murmured quietly to himself, sighing heavily as he trudged on. About to just find a motel and get some much deserved rest- being the ninja who'd saved the city countless times had its perks- someone cleared their throat behind him. Warmth quickly spread to his fingertips as his hand was illuminated with raw golden energy. Garmadon stepped back quickly, thin beads of sweat running down he side of his have, hands up in surrender.

"I've done nothing yet son. Don't kill me," Rolling his eyes, Lloyd kept walking, his father keeping in pace with him. The man seemed awfully jovial for someone who'd just found out one of his children would end up dead. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I hate her," through gritted teeth, he picked up an empty soda can, hurling it as far as he could, the aluminum crushing against a stone wall fifty feet away, cooling down as golden smoke coiled off it's now charbroiled surface. "I hate her."

"Who?" Garmadon asked patiently, steering the boy to rest beside a building. When the young didn't answer, he gripped Lloyd's shoulder in a firm, yet gentle grasp. "Son, I can't help unless you tell me."

"Mali," his voice shook with rage, anger. "It's all her fault. I hate her."

"No," Garmadons grip on his shoulder grew tighter. "I don't think you do. Did you hate me when I was inflicted with the Devourer's Venom?"

"Of course not!" Lloyd cried out incredulously. Garmadon cracked a bare smile.

"Then why hate her?"

Before Lloyd could answer, they hear what sounded like arguing fill the empty street. Exchanging quick glances, father and son rushed towards the source, feet slapping the asphalt. Arms crossed, tapping her foot somewhat impatiently, was his sister, barely listening as Malphas said something. When he'd finally finished, she pointed at him, the two mens' presence going unnoticed by the two.

"And I'm telling you Malphas, we should be moving soon. That bastard demon hunter is here again." He bit his lip at the mention of Misako, then noticed something- his mother was tied up, a trickle of blood running from her mouth. Impulse got the better of him, and he rose, lunging towards his sister, fist connecting with her face. She flew backwards about five feet, wings spread out. Wiping the trickle of blood now running from her lip, she panted slightly.

"What was that for?"

"Everything."

The two siblings glared daggers at one another, Garmadon quietly sneaking behind his daughter to Amara, kneeling behind the semi-conscious woman, dried blood encrusted to her clammy, cold skin. Her sleeves, which had been ripped to shreds, had light burns, some still smoldering. A gag, consisting of what appeared to be a hastily, or rather weakly, tied belt, was shoved forcefully on her mouth, the dark purple fabric stained with crimson. Garmadon rested his hand to her upper arm, shaking as lightly and as quietly as possible. She didn't answer, just a light, inaudible moan escaping her gagged mouth. Ten feet away, Lloyd and Mali encircled one another, manifestations of their powers floating above their hands.

"Everything?" Mali repeated somberly, chuckling. "And what does that mean?"

"It means, little sister," he took pleasure as she cringed. "That I'm going to be the one to stop you."

"When you say stop, do you mean kill? Because good luck with that, little brother," cocking her head to the side, she spread her hands apart, the ball of darkness disappearing into the street, as if absorbed into the shadows of the structures around it. "Good luck."

"You surrendering?" He shot back, only to gasp as cold hands gripped his arms, a sharp pain to his back. Behind him was an embodiment of his sisters shadow, his arms tight in their grasp.

"Are you?" Mali replied. Malphas clapped his hands together in a a amused fashion. Amara's eyes cracked open just slightly, eyelids coated in a thin layer of rheum.

"G-Garmadon?" She managed, swallowing the thick wall of mucus in her throat. "W-what's going-" he pressed a hand to her mouth, shaking his head softly.

"Don't speak. We're gonna get you out of here."

"I'm glad to see you've all been reacquainted. But why not have a nice family reunion? Shall we?" He held out his hands. Carved into the flesh were two pentagrams. Mali's eyes widened, and Lloyd caught her staring down at her own palms, where the faint scars of the same design were etched into her skin.

"It's really quite a nice place, I think. Almost like a vacation," the Raven Demon chirped on, and Lloyd finally noticed the circle of blood surrounding the four. "The weather is always warm, and there are some wonderful things to see."

"Don't you dare Malphas." Mali tried to sound assertive, but her voice cracker ex, eyes watering a little. Their 'uncle' shrugged, speaking softly.

"I , Marchosias Hinamori deme quattuor te ad inferos, ubi anima tua pro putrescant omnia eterntiy inter flammas gehénnam."

"Malphas you bastard!" Mali only had time to lunge at him before the ground under their feet gave away, her claws scraping the asphalt as Malphas sulked over, a smirk on his face, feet planted on her claws.

"Relax, it's all part of the plan." One swift kick to the face, and her eyes shut as she fell back to down for what seemed like forever.

Lloyd came to, a horrible, burning pain in his side. He couldn't feel anything below his left elbow, where the limb seemed to be twisted out of proportion. He couldn't sit up, even attempt to. All he could feel was the burning lacerations decorating his sweaty, fair skin. The only thing he could move were his eyes, and they betrayed the rest of his body, traveling across the landscape.

The plane was dark, the sky crackling with thunder every moment. A sizzling sound drew his attention to a place thirty feet away, where the black ground had split open to reveal a pit of flaming lava, the stones melting to a thick, nickel coloured liquid. Black soot and dirt stuck to his wet skin, filling up the gashes and cuts, the injuries from falling. How was he not dead?

He finally managed to turn his head, to see his sister curled in fetal position five feet away, ebony, raven like wings spread out, but crumpled up, like black construction paper, ripped to shreds by the hands of a messy child. Some bones poked from the bloodstained feathers, just like the bone jutting out of her knee, but luckily not like his currently broken, dislocated limb. A nasty gash spread from her elbow to her shoulder.

Eyes wandering in the other direction now. His parents were in poor condition, but no bones ripped from their flesh. They were covered head to toe in horrible, infected looking cuts, and his fathers ankle seemed to be twisted in the opposite direction, bruised and battered. His mother looked a bit different.

Her hair was much whiter now, much like his sisters. A thin silver tattoo webbed across her arm, where that odd scar used to be. If his mother truly is a demon, then this must be her human form. He couldnt see the horrible condition he was in, for his eyes betrayed him by shutting.


	23. Chapter 22

The second time he woke up, there was something on his forehead. It was cool, wet, and a sort of relief to the unbearable pain he'd felt how long ago. Unable to find the will to move his arms or legs, he bit his lip, mouth horribly dry and chapped. A hunched over, wrinkled figure stood before him, humming something quietly as they pressed a wet, cold compress to his skin. The cuts, broken arm, bruises, everything felt numb, lukewarm. Then icy, shrivelled fingers broke him out of the trance he was in, the small hand pressed to his jugular vein.

"His pulse is still strong," an older, cranky voice murmured, lifting what he weakly assumed to be their hand from his neck. "He'll live."

This being the first time she woke up, she was met with a horrible pounding in her skull, like someone- Malphas obviously- had taken a heavy, blunt object- his foot, in this case-, slamming it full force onto her head. Of course, this wasn't a forceful enough pain to draw her attention from the sickening shirt and feel of her leg, and once she'd looked, she immediately wished she hadn't. The skin around her knee was a grotesque, swollen ginger hue, splattered with mass amounts of crimson fluid. What was truly disgusting was the shattered bone sticking out of her leg, blood stained and just truly painful to even think about. Curiosity got the best of her, and she hazardously reached forward, bandaged fingers brushing the smooth surface of the bone. A horrible, burning feeling overwhelmed her, and she was soon unconscious again.

The old, drained woman stared exasperatedly down at the two teenagers, fingers pressed firmly to the bridge of her nose, before glowing a warm, hearth like orange as she lowered them to her side, lumbering towards the young albino girl, whom had decided to poke her horribly injured and infected knee. What was wrong with the youth these days, this woman had no clue. As she lay a hand down on the girls leg, the bone seemed to sink back into its proper position. That was all she could do. Her powers merely put things into place, rather than fix them. A cast would be needed for the young fool, whereas her brother would simply require a splint for perhaps two or three weeks, his arm merely being dislocated in a painful, uncomfortable way. Behind her, her foolish daughter stifled back a choked,muffled cry at the sight of the two beings. Rolling her garnet colored eyes, the silvery haired woman spun around, mahogany cane clicking against the dust coated floor.

"Yes? What is it now?"

"They'll be okay, right? Both of them will be okay?"

Now she, being this the fourth time she'd asked said question, seemed to be reassuring herself of this aspect. Even after thirty years, the idiotic demon cared more for the well being of her family above all else, even those she'd discarded and tried to forget. In due respect, these were her children, and the old demon had to admit, she'd been rather fearful when her own had disappeared long ago. But needless to say, both looked fearfully pale, fearfully close to the embrace if death. So she bit her lip and faked it.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Why not tend to your own wounds?"

"I can't," she swallowed painfully, gripping her clenched fists closer to her mouth. "Not with them like this. I can't."

What complete and utter idiocy. Had she truly cared, the woman would have done something.

"Then make yourself useful. Go outside and fetch some water. With all this blood it's best to clean it all up and then treat the wounds," When she didn't move, the little old woman raised her voice an octave higher, cane slamming to the filthy floor. "Now!"

Scurrying quickly from the room, the demon grasped a bucket as she flung the door open. Shaking her head softly, her eyes drifted to the cracked masks laying on a table, having lay untouched for decades, then back to her 'grandchildren', the boy already beginning to stir for the second time. Her daughter saw this as she reentered the room, nearly dropping the rusted pail of the cleanest water that was salvagable in this place.

"Lloyd!"

"Quiet you!" She snapped harshly, pressing a withered finger to chapped lips. "I'm doing my best to save your little brats. Don't distract me."

"Mom?"

'Lloyd' had somewhat regained conciousness, eyes fogged over as he gripped his sprained wrist. Crossing her arms, the old woman let out a somewhat smug grunt, chewing on the piece of straw in her mouth. The young man seemed to be faring bit better than his sister, suffering only deep wounds that had needed stitches, a somewhat severely broken arm accompanied by a dislocated shoulder. He did have some major gashes on his forehead and cheeks, but they were dealt with rather quickly.

Unable to sit up, the young man vouched for turning his head weakly, brain pulsating.

"Where...where are we?"

The old woman smirked, spitting out the straw as she tapped the cane two times, quickly gaining his attention.

"Welcome to Hell boy."


	24. Chapter 23

The woman was small, with little beady vermilion eyes embedded into shriveled, ashen skin the color of fresh snow. Her hair, a greasy, hoary color, fell around her face in folds, just brushing her hunched over little shoulders. She was much too small, her ash colored tunic hanging off her somewhat pudgy, child like frame. In a shaking, wrinkled hand with dark, claw like nails, she gripped an ornate carved wooden cane of dark wood. He could tell she wasn't human by the feral, angered look in her crimson orbs, and by the fact she had horrifyingly beautiful brown antlers curving out of her skull by a foot.

She stood, bent over, next to his mother, said woman bearing a jovial, relieved look on her somewhat changed face. Her eyes were a dirty red color- an almost brown ruby mixed with shades of dark green, like his own. Her hair a tangled mess of silvery blond strands, falling in her pasty face. A gleaming silver pentagram, like one had taken metal and burnt it to her skin, was plastered right underneath her right eye. Hands fell to her sides, and she rushed to Lloyd, wringing her arms around his neck tightly.

"You're okay," She whispered softly, voice on the verge of tears. "At least you're okay."

He found himself unable to utter anything more than that question he'd just asked. Gasping similarly to a fish, he allowed himself to cough painfully as something- blood- got caught in his throat, the rust colored liquid splattering against his hands. His mother stepped back, prepared to help, but he held up a hand, doubling over in a bloody coughing fit. When he finally stopped after what seemed to be an eternity, his throat was stinging, lips and chin stained with the disgusting substance.

"I'm fine mom," He gasped for breath, gripping his chest tightly, a sort of gagged look on his face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've both been unconcious for two days- I was worried you might never wake up!"

"Both?"

His eyes drifted to the other occupied bed in the room. His sister looked just as bad, just as pale. Her knee was reduced to nothing more than a bloodied, mangled mess, the skin completely torn to shreds. Other than the horrible, sickeningly deep gashes that he too possessed, her hands were thoroughly bandaged, specks of dark brown, almost black blood spotted through the thick, hoary gauze. A particularly large, nasty red and purple bruise was in the center of her forehead, and from the way blood spilled down the side of her face from her nose, Lloyd assumed it was broken. Her arms were shaking, yet her head was lolled back, scarlet eyes somewhat open, but dulled to a carmine color.

Realisation dawned on the boy. They'd fallen for what had seemed like eternity, the sharp wind of friction cutting into his skin. He'd landed abrubtly on his arm, then blacked out. The same must have happened to her, except maybe it was her leg. His mother sighed again, and it was now Lloyd noticed the disgusting cuts she wore on her skin, swollen and encrusted with dried, dusty blood. The way she rubbed her obviously tumid wrist, he knew it was either broken or badly sprained.

"You don't look too good."

Amara blinked, her expression perturbed. "How could I?! You're injured and-"

"The boy is right. Go take care of yourself. We'll all be fine here." So the old woman spoke, her voice not much different from a million nails against a chalkboard, scratchy, raspy, and cranky. Before the demon could speak against the idea, the little old lady had given her a glare Kai would have been proud to give Jay. Speaking of which-

"Have any of my friends come by?" He croaked, raising his shaking hands as he mimicked holding a weapon. "They're dressed the same as me, but-"

Scoffing, the small lady produced a steaming bowl of soup from a rickety little card table, placing the substance on the table next to the two cots. Her garnet irises met his emerald, and after locking them there for a moment, rolled them in an incredulous fashion.

"Boy, like I said before, this is Hell. It's nearly impossible for them to be here."

"Hell is a lot nicer than I expected."

"It's just a province. Hell gets much worse as you head deeper to the center." Amara said softly, tearing a strip of guaze from the roll with her teeth.

He nodded slowly, absorbing in everything when he suddenly remembered someone very important to him.

"My father, is he alright?"

Laughing now, the little woman dropped a spoon forcefully next to the odd looking soup, the metal tool clanging to the table harshly. He winced as the noise reached his ears, before attemtping to settle into a comfortable position.

"The old man?" She smirked, her smile oddly and horribly familiar. "He'll be fine. Don't worry boy."

"Who are you?" He asked finally, having enough of being called 'boy.'

"According to your mother, I'm your grandmother. Pleasure to meet you."

His mouth opened, but no words came out, just a muffled, strained groan. Too shocked to say much, he limply reached for the bowl of soup, raising the steaming liquid to chapped, dry lips. He was pondering what to say, when a painfully raspy, estranged voice spoke.

"Where the hell are we?"

Mali had woken up, resting her claws on her bloodied, damaged knee, a pained wince clear on her face. Lloyd noticed the bone was no longer popping out, but back in place. It was broken very badly, and looked terribly painful. The ninja was glad he hadn't had to suffer through such a wound. His sisters other hand gripped her forehead, blood stained fingers tangled in knotted white locks. For all she'd put him through, Lloyd was internally glad she was suffering so much pain. But his mother looked just as thrilled she was awake, even if she had been the one torturing her.

"Mali!" Before the younger demon could react, Amara had nearly tackled her daughter, hugging her as tightly as possible. The older womans voice was soft, on the edge of sobbing now. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I feel like shit," Mali coughed into the bandages coating her hand, a bit surprised by the loving gesture. Amara was still hugging her, and Lloyd held back a dry laugh at her facial expression, a mixture of shock and utmost anger. "Get off me."

The woman stepped off, but continued to fuss over the sixteen year old. Mali attempted to ignore her mother, instead meeting eyes with the cane clutching old woman, before her garnet, almost threatening to be white, eyes narrowed, and she spoke in a somewhat hiss.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the one who will beat you if you don't get some manners in the next twenty seconds," the old lady said matter-of-factly. Mali blinked, obviously a bit frightened by the thought, as she'd pulled the blanket closer to herself, gripping it tightly. Smiling, the demon continued. "Now that we're on good terms, let's chat. You're both awfully lucky you fell so close to my home, or you'd be dead right now- dead of blood loss."

"We're in Hell." Mali's voice was cracked, worried. His 'grandmother' nodded, and she visibly paled ten shades, leaning over as if reaching for the pail of water on the table at the foot of the bed, forgetting about the position she was putting her knee in, and emptying her stomach all over the fabric, wrteching and sobbing mixed together as she threw up.

"Damnit girl!" Exasperated, the demon wripped away the sheets and blanket, tossing them into an unseen hallway. "That's disgusting! Have you no decency?"

Mali said nothing, just chewed on her thumbnail numbly, eyes darting frantically around the room. They met Lloyds at some point and stayed there, frozen, until he looked away. The old woman had left moments ago.

"I just got out of here. I don't want to be back here," She grumbled, pulling the slightly shredded top of her black gi tighter around her chest. Tears stained her face, her hand shaking, claws drumming her skin slowly. "I want to go home."

"You can't go home."


	25. Chapter 24

Jaded crimson eyes met Garmadon's piercing malachite gaze. After a moment of tense, involuntary silence, the older man breathed. A sharp intake of breath, cutting through the tension like a knife. He wore the same simple outfit he'd worn when they'd been cast into the earth, a black and silver gi tied with a deep purple sash. Only now the side was torn, a painful gash digging deep into his skin. The flesh around the somewhat open wound was mottled with infection, pale green and sickening.

"Yes we can." His daughter responded meekly, her voice much softer than before.

"No," The former dark lord said to the current criminal. His voice was slow, strict, hurt. His line of vision focused on both children. When he saw Lloyd, his harsh, cold expression softened just slight. "I don't think we can."

At this, he'd limped to his son, gripping the remains of a once powerful Bo staff in shaken, scarred hands. The man was in poor condition. Barely able to stand, his limp, pale frame was riddled with gashes and bruises. One of his eyes was swollen shut, a hideous velvet hue painting the skin. His ankle, bloated with sprain, twisted inwards, his face contorting to a look of discomfort with each step.

"Dad," Lloyd said softly, his own wounded hand gripping a particularly nasty broken arm. He bit his lip as his fractured humerus was put into an uncomfortable position. Garmadon sighed bitterly, and Amara cautiously reached out, gripping his arm, which he yanked away with such force she recoiled slightly into the stained wall. "Are you...alright?"

"I'm fine," The tired old man hissed through gritted teeth. "Of course, if it wasn't for Malphas and your sister, we very well wouldn't be in this mess now, would we?"

"Hey," Mali said softly, her voice cracking with anger. When her father refused to glance in her direction, she coughed into a shaking fist, gaining the focus of her family. Looking up, her cold, bloody eyes locked onto his, her voice barely a choked, raspy whisper. "Shut up. I didn't plan on this happening."

Stepping forward, Garmadon tapped his stick to the floor, shaking his head slowly. Red clouded his vision, and faded to black completely. Then all he heard were screams. His vision snapped back to full color, then dulled rapidly. He couldn't beleive what he was seeing...what he was doing.

His arm had shot out, pinning his daughter to the wall by her neck, gripping as hard as he possibly could. Her head had lolled forward, a fairly thcik trickle of crimson spilling down his wrist, which Amara gripped tightly, trying to pry him off the injured defenseless girl. He could feel Lloyd's hands on his back, doing the same. Immediately he released his hold on his child, and she slouched forward, sliding to the matress, her leg crumpled beneath her unconcious form like weak paper.

"What's wrong with you?" Amara's voice cracked. Shoving past the man, she began tending to the girl. Lloyd only managed a choked gasp, good, storng hand clasped over his mouth.

"Lloyd, I-" Said boy flinched, tugging the blanket covering his weakened state highed up to his chin, shutting his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Well, isn't this marvelous?"

The straw haired snake demon looked up, tittering somewhat nervously as he faced his master. The Raven Demon sat at a table in the middle of the captured prison, drinking a glass of deep, crimson blood. His expression, amused, enthralled, frightened the smaller, weaker demon. Running pale hands through his greasy black locks, the demon rose, towering a good two feet above the snake monster.

"What I mean is, Samael and Lloyd are both incapacitated at the moment. They're really the only ones I have to fear in our pathetic groups. With them out of the picture, I can easily crush the ninja, and Ninjago is doomed." He slammed his fist to the table, which rattled from the force.

"I thought Samael was going to rule Ninjago." The blackened demon piped up foolishly, only flinching as Malphas snapped on him, tossing the full glass towards his head, the glass shattering upon impact onto the wall.

"No you idiot," Kade's uncle hissed. "As soon as Samael returns from her little family reunion, she'll go back to Hell. Permanently." he laughed.

"Good idea, who needs a ruler?" The blackened demon chuckled nervosly, wincing again as Malphas growled, digging a sharp finger into his chest slowly.

"No fool," The Raven Demon sighed.

"I'll rule Ninjago."


	26. Chapter 25

The two siblings lay in complete, utter silence, the only noise provided the sound of faint, avalanche like movement miles away. The air was horribly warm, humid and uncomfortable. It didn't help at all Lloyd's body felt painfully sore, his arm, shoulder and head throbbing amidst the unbearable heat. Every few minutes he would let out an uncontrollable sigh, scratching at his sweat ridden skin with his good hand.

He hadn't seen his father since the mans outbreak. In fact, he hadn't seen either of his parents. They'd left the room shortly before Mali had woken up. But said girl had said nothing at all for a few hours, just stared at the ceiling with a glazed, unfeeling expression, hand resting on her neck, where a deep red and black bruise had settled.

After a few moments, he'd sighed again, a bit louder than he had before. Finally casting an annoyed glance in his direction, his sister spoke, her throat incredibly dry, choked and raspy.

"Shut up."

"I wonder what the guys are doing right now," He breathed, ignoring the cold glare she'd given him. Into a brief moment of unbearable quiet, she shifted her shoulders absentmindedly, tugging the warmth of the blanket closer to her chin, gripping the edge of the soft fabric. He slid his hands under his head, staring with citron colored eyes at the dark ceiling. "Probably looking for me."

"Well, I wonder what Malphas is doing," She spoke quietly, beginning to chew on her bottom lip. Lloyd was about to speak, when she interjected, a hint of major sarcasm in her dry, pained tone. "Other than being an ass."

"You know," Lloyd chided, small smirk growing on his face, fingers drumming his fingers to his stomach. His sister had resumed staring to the ceiling, raising a rag to her bloodied lips, coughing harshly. He was sure she was listening, however. "I can see a strong family resemblance between you two."

Silence, once again, until there was a slight chill and something wet, cold and sticky landed on his cheek. An icy feeling filled his chest, and he gently, slowly peeled it off, examining it in the bare moonlight that bathed the room. It was a pale gray rag, stained completly with dark, reddish brown liquid. Breathing somewhat rapidly, he quickly tossed the blood stained cloth to the ground.

"That's nasty," he grimaced, the horrible liquid leaving a red stain on his cheek. Lloyd felt nauseaus now, refusing to even touch the blood. "I need to get this off my face."

The ninja sat up, instantly pressing his fingers to his head as his skull throbbed. He wasn't quite sure where anything in this little building was, but he'd have to find out. Soon.

"Where are you going?"

"To wash off all the blood you got stuck on my face," He hissed, nearly falling back down as he stood up shakily, arm throbbing. As he limped to the door, he heard a slight creak, and Lloyd turned. Mali had stood up as well, relying on the bed post to stand. Her breathing was heavy, and she looked as though she would pass out again. Her knee, heavily wrapped with guaze and plaster, was shaking with every movement, as she made her way towards him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm thirsty, I'm coming with you," she looked quite ridiculous, standing there in her torn, blood stained gi, white hair shoved messily off to the side, face smeared with crimson liquid. Her throat sounded dry as she coughed yet again, this time hitting her chest with a weak fist. "And no way in Hell am I staying alone in this room."

"Ironically, we are in Hell, in case you forgot." Yet he allowed her to follow, perhaps for company, perhaps for a slight shred of family bonds he still had towards her.

The hallway, dark and of a mahogany flooring, seemed to stretch on forever, all the doorways dark and empty. Unable to search for a lightswitch for fear of awakening one of the other occupants of the building, Lloyd summoned a small sphere of light in his palm, no bigger than an apple. It illuminated his and his sisters faces, and together they limped down the hall. With this ability, it was quite easy to find the bathroom, and Lloyd took relief in splashing the cold water to his face, washing away the blood and grime from his sister. Mali sat on the edge of the bathtub, occasionally making a remark about the running water in Hell.

As the two began their retreat to their beds, a light in one of the dark rooms flickered to life, a bare, naked lightbulb. Voices grew gradually louder, and the siblings pressed themselves to the wall to avoid getting caught.

"Thirty years, and you never write, never visit, never come see your poor old mother. I've been worried absolutely sick about you! Now Xavier, he came back, Malphas, damn that boy did as well!"

"Mother, I-"

"Xavier is Kade's dad." Mali supplied, leaning over Lloyd's shoulder, the small yin necklace she'd always worn brushing against his yang necklace. Almost instantly, pain flooded his leg, as if it were tearing apart his knee. He cried out in pain, forgetting about their current situation. The voices stopped, and footsteps grew closer to the door, a silhouette cast into the hall. Mali leaned away instantly, and the burst of pain stopped.

"Lloyd...Mali?" Both looked up, having fallen to the floor. Amara stood over them, blanket draped over her shoulders, gripping a warm mug of tea, the smoke clouding their vision of her tired face. "What are you doing on the ground? You should be asleep. It's very late, and Mali, your leg is broken. You shouldn't be out of bed."

"The little brats got curious, it's normal," His grandmother had stepped into the hall, smirking. "Did you two want something?"

Ten minutes later, and both children were back in bed. Mali had fallen asleep, gripping the blankets tightly, her thumb wedged in her mouth. But Lloyd could not sleep, instead staring to the ceiling, gripping his yang necklace. What was that unbearable pain? His eyelids grew heavy, and he yawned.

He'd think about it tommorow.


	27. Chapter 26

The door slammed shut, and the ninja all threw their things to the ground, angry groans escaping their lips. They'd spent three days searching and formulating a plan to find Lloyd and his had good reason to believe that Mali had done something, as there had been no criminal activity from her or Malphas lately.

Misako had stayed, to the releculance of the group. She still acted as though Lloyd were her child, her attitude somewhat bipolar. She'd act horribly concerned for Garmadon, then immediately snap and blame him for some thing, quite often the rise of the Evil Ones almost three years ago. But there was the sense it was all a façade. The woman most likely wanted to eradicate her target and gain Lloyd's utmost trust.

"He must be somewhere." The disfigured woman insisted, tapping her claw like fingernails to the counter. Brushing aside her high pitched comments, Kade began boiling a pot of water, pulling a box of teabags from the cabinet. Everyone gathered in the living room, Akira walking down the hall to get ready for school the next day.

"As you've said a million times," Kai murmered, raising his voice to address his comrades. "Basically all we know is, Lloyd and Garmadon ran out three days ago, and we haven't seen them since. There's no sign of Dark Lord Jr. either. So I think it's safe to assume that-"

"I don't think the little brat would have taken them," Everyone turned to see Jay leaning against the doorframe, not wearing his royal blue uniform but instead a sweatshirt and jeans, auburn hair messy. Uncrossing his arms, the lightning ninja entered the room, ignoring the ninjas shocked faces and questions. His demeanor seemed to have changed. "Think about it. She's a bit off a showoff lately. If you went out to look for Lloyd and his dad, she'd probably show up and quite frankly give away the fact she'd kidnapped them."

"Jay," Misako adressed him, smiling meekly. "How nice to see you."

Jay raised a scarred eyebrow, not making comment of the supposedly dead woman, instead sitting down, just as Kade reentered the room, carrying a silver teapot. He'd removed his coat, and placed the steaming pot to the table.

"Welcome back Jay." And walking back to kitchen to get teacups, followed by Zane, who wore a smile on his face and said nothing more. Jay sat down next to the ninja, a bored expression on his face.

"Where have you been?" Wu asked icily, sipping from his own teapot, green gaze meeting his pupils own stare. "We wondered when you would return. Many things have happened since you left."

"I can see that," His tone venemous, he scratched at his bandaged hand, the cream colored cloth stained with a brown liquid. Nya was about to speak, when he cut her off. "I stayed with my folks for a little. Then I decided to come back because you need me."

"We don't need you!" Cole hissed, quickly realizing what he'd just said. "Jay, I only-"

"Yeah," Jay murmered, turning around. "Yeah, I get it. Thanks, Cole."

His eyes met Nya's as he turned, and she only saw they were full of bitterness, and the blue was twisted with veins of crimson. Then the samurai noticed his skin had a green hue.

"Jay, wait, Cole didn't mean it-" The sister of fire began, rising and gripping his bandaged arm. He pulled away, resulting in the bandages being torn away to a disgusting sight.

The skin around his wrist was a horrible shade of citron, specks of blood dotting a swollen bite mark leaking pus and venom. The smell was just as bad, acidic and strong enough to disorient one for a second. Clapping a hand over her mouth, Nya backed towards Kai, who gripped his younger sister tightly.

"Jay, what is that?" AJ spoke up, staring at the snake bite with wide eyes, his hands shaking. "It looks like-"

"I know damn well what it looks like," Jay said coolly, clutching his arm. "But it's not. The Devouerer was huge. We destroyed it. We destroyed the deity your little messed up species worshipped."

"You take that back you bastard!" AJ hissed, lunging forward to grasp the unfazed ninja by the collar. Brushing him off, Jay turned to leave, ignoring the protests of his friends. Misako frowned, crossing her tattooed arms as she stared at his throbbing, green wrist.

A few hours later and no one had spoken, merely sipping the now cold tea Kade had prepared. The half demon had taken Akira to school moments ago, and the ninja had no clue what to do at the moment. Lloyd was nowhere to be found, and they were beginning to lose hope.

"Guys, I'm back."

They turned again, seeing Lloyd, hands in his pockets, frowning. Everyone rose, shocked and happy and confused all at once.

"Where have you been?" Zane questioned. The prophesized ninja frowned, scratching at a bleeding on his arm, before meeting their worried looks.

"Mali. When Dad and I ran out, we were ambushed. She took my parents guys. We have to get them back."

Cole and Kai exchanged looks.

"I told you guys she'd have done that!" He snapped.

"Lloyd, you must be exhausted, why don't you get some rest and then we can formulate a plan to resuce your parents?" Wu suggested, leading his nephew to the spare bedroom.

"Okay," Lloyd agreed, smiling wearily, and when the ninja turned, his eyes turned as black as coals. In a lower tone, Malphas chuckled. "That's a good idea."


	28. Chapter 27

The prison floor, covered in a thin layer of dust, was littered with bones, trash, and limbs. The putrid smell of burning flesh and iron filled the air, along with the sound of loud voices, crying, pleading for help. Kai winced as his foot came in contact with the bone from a leg, cracking under his shoe.

"Lloyd, how did you know exactly where Malphas and Mali were hiding?" Zane asked, staring with a dismal look at the crimson splattered white stone walls. "If I recall correctly, they never revealed information of their whereabouts."

"I followed them. They didn't try to take me, just my parents." Lloyd responded coolly, almost instantly. His tone was sharp, irratated.

"Where's the brat?" Cole asked, referring to Mali. When Lloyd broke into a run, he shrugged, still examining the dingy hallway. "Guess we'll worry about that if it comes to it."

"Is that a serpentine skeleton?" AJ narrowed his snakelike eyes at the skeletal system of what appeared to be a hypnobrai, the bone speckled with chewed up bits of flesh and blood. Curling his nose at the smell of rotten flesh, the half breed moved further down the cell filled hallway, occasionally glancing to the thing that very well could have been his cousin. "Why is that here?"

"I don't know, okay!?" Lloyd snapped, stopping abruptly, ninja almost walking into him. "I can't answer any of your damn questions! I'm more worried about getting where we need to be! So shut the hell up and just come on!"

"Lloyd," Misako brushed past the flabbergasted ninja, resting a hand on his arm. "Calm down."

He jerked his arm away, fading into the darkness of the hall as he pushed forward. Exchanging looks, the ninja followed their friend.

"We're in the vicinity," The blond ninja hissed, shoving the other pastel gi clad ninja towards a dimly lit cell, seemingly much larger than the rest. He suddenly jerked his head to the right, eyes narrowed. "I hear footsteps. Let's hide."

Without warning, he had pushed the ninja, Nya, Sensei Wu and Misako into the cell with a brute force, slamming the cell door and locking it tightly. Instantly, they rushed forward, gripping the dark, rusted cell bars, looks of shock and betrayal painted on their faces.

"Lloyd, what the hell? Let us out!" Kai snapped. Lloyd chuckled darkly, his voice changing as he then spoke, pressing his forward to the bars, cold black eyes meeting the ninja of fires'.

"And why," Malphas asked, tone full of malice. "Why would I do that?"

"Hey. I have a question."

Her jaded crimson eyes narrowed, the 'Angel of Death' barely glanced at her brother, her now non bandaged fingers entangled in the fabric of a wet, cold rag, which had been pressed to her swollen and painfully throbbing broken leg, doing only slightly better.

"What?" Mali asked, gently dabbing the cloth against her bloody leg, the crimson staining the cloth. Although she spoke icily, her voice was laced with pain and exhaustion. "I'm a bit busy."

"Yes well," Lloyd sat up straighter, adjusting his pillow with pain filled hands. "You've been trying to kill us for almost a month now. We're powerless, weak. Why haven't you tried anything?"

"It's simple, really," The demon responded, laying down the liquid soaked rag quietly, finally meeting him with black and white blood ringed eyes. There was a small, almost delighted smile on her deformed face, insanity filling her voice. "When I kill you, I want everyone to see it. I want them all to see their precious hero's blood running everywhere."

"Yeah, great," Lloyd murmered. "Another question."

"Ask away." Mali mused, picking away amusedly at the torn skin where her knee had split open, now nothing more than a horrible cut, patched together with multitudes of stitches and some sort of paste.

"Why do you want to kill us."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and for a moment, the two did not speak, until Mali picked up the glass of water sitting inches from her bed, squeezing it so harshly, fractures appeared in the crystal clear surface, before it imploded upon itself.

"I heard about you a lot, before we even met, knew we were sadly related. All anything talked about was your accomplishments. YOU defeated the Overlord. YOU were reunited with your were the thing everyone was talking about. When I was little, I was nothing to anyone. You have no idea how jealous of you I was."

"You were jealous, of me? I barely knew my father! My mother abandoned me when I was born! I got kicked out of school! I was bullied!" His voice rose, and he gripped the blankets tightly, eyes threatening to release the dam of tears. "Is this why? You were jealous."

"Let me finish," Mali said coolly, her tone deadly and sharp now. "Compared to your life, mine has literally been a living hell. Besides you little bastard, we have the same parents."

He stopped.

"You haven't dealt with being sick your entire life. Or uncontrollably sucking peoples blood out of their bodies with your hands. No, you're just the kid who's life became great over the course of some stupid battles."

"But I saved a lot of people," Lloyd snapped. "People that YOU'RE killing now. It doesn't have to be this way."

"Even after I banished Satan back to Hell, you were all anyone talked about still! You and your stupid friends!" Mali was not finished. "All they talked about was how you were blocking all the portals to and from Hell! It was at that point I realized nobody was coming back! I gave up! I have this damn venom in my bloodstream to prove it!" Her voice cracked, and she turned away.

"We thought you were dead." Lloyd responded dimly, eyes now flickering with guilt.

"You just ruined my life even more Lloyd! I wish I never even met you!"

"Yeah, same. What has made your life so fucking pitiful anyways?"

It was then she looked him right in the eyes and said, as calmly as possible.

"I spent seven years of my life trapped in a fucking basement."


	29. Chapter 28

"What?"

Lloyd stared at the demon, slowly letting the pillow he'd been tearing at fall to the stained and worn mattress. She exchanged his look with one of her own; the same cold, expressionless gaze on her pale, bloodied face as that of years ago.

"You heard me," Mali replied softly, an ashen shadow cast over her face. The bedsprings creaked as she rose, limping to the door of the small bedroom and closing it lightly, the snapping sound of a lock turning being the only noise. The tall teenager didn't move any more after that, speaking quietly, so quiet Lloyd could barely hear her. "I spent seven years in a basement."

"Do you expect me to pity you?" Lloyd snapped coldly. He was surprised when his sister started laughing, a hollow, empty sound. His eyes drifted to the cracked open window, the smell of sulfur and ash filling his senses, an unknown heat burning his eyes.

"No. Maybe once I would have," She responded, returning to sit back down. Her leg had begun bleeding. The demon looked up then, the remnants of a small smile cracked on her face. "Want to see something painful?"

Before the ninja could respond, she'd begun rolling up her sleeve, to the point it reached her shoulder. Inked into her skin in jet black were symbols. Symbols that strangely resembled her eye. Strange words from languages he'd never even heard of were etched into her skin in midnight colored ink

"It doesn't look painful. Just stupid." The ninja breathed, heavy, visible anger tainting his voice. Tugging her sleeve back down, the cursed girl watched his face carefully, red gaze never leaving his own.

"I didn't decide to do it," Mali picked up a pillow, hugging it closer to her chest. Her breathing had hitched, her voice slightly shaky. Forcing herself to breath, she chuckled airily. "One of the perks of excorcisms."

"Excorsisms?" He almost laughed. "Those don't exist."

"Excorsism," His sister repeated in monotone. "The act of repelling a spirit or demon from a physical host. Often used on people with mental illnesses who were assumed to be possessed. And very much existant."

"Now you're just changing the subject. I believe we were talking about you and a basement?"

He took slight pleasure in noticing she'd paled. "I don't have to tell you about that."

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"Just forget it...It slipped out." And she lay down, facing the wall as she shut her eyes tightly, even though it was barely late afternoon, and they'd woken up several hours ago. Within minutes, she'd fallen asleep.

The small toddler reached up, gripping her fathers cold, sweaty hand tightly, her other hand nothing but sticky, black claws, one of which she'd been chewing on for the past hour, as they walked up the icy, frost bitten mountain, to an ornate gold, red and cream building sitting high above the clouds.

"Daddy?" The little albino asked for may have very well been the fifth time. "Where we going again?"

He rolled his crimson eyes, and taking another deep stride forward, bō staff clicking against the stone ground lightly. "I am not repeating myself, as I already have, Samael."

"But I'm tired," the three year old demon yawned, further emphasizing her point. Garmadon stopped, trying to resist the venom telling him to snap at the child. Taking a deep, focused breath, he pressed his hand to the bridge of his nose, rubbing between his eyes with his fingers. The little girl persisted, tugging on the end of his sleeve and looking up at her father. "Daddy, can we please stop walking?"

"For five minutes," He finally decided, sitting on the ground, his back to the skin colored cliff. Garmadon sat in silence for a few moments, his eyes shut, chin turned up to the sky, when a faint, rustling noise snapped him from his few seconds of serenity. Looking to his left, he saw Samael digging through his satchel. "Girl, what on earth are you doing?"

"I want my juicebox." Came her muffled reply as she dug deeper through the contents of the brown leather bag, tail waving slightly. He immediately pulled her from the bag, placing her in his lap.

"You drank it three hours ago," The human reminded her quietly. "You can have some of my water instead." He reached over, gently unscrewing the cap to the refreshing liquid and handing it to the girl, hands hovering nearby so she wouldn't spill water down her shirt, yet she managed to do so, nearly crying at her now sopping wet and slowly freezing shirt, tears blurring with the blood that constant gushed from her little scarlet eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy!" She whimpered as the now highly annoyed man folded up her wet shirt, tossing it into his bag. Tying his purple obi sash around her tiny waist once more, he hoisted the girl up, gripping her tightly in one arm, her little claws dangerously close to brushing the cursed bite he'd suffered from so close to her age, his bag in another.

"No more stops, alright?" He hissed, trudging forward against the harsh wind that had picked up. She nodded, burying her face in his white shirt, gripping the fabric with a pudgy little pale hand.

After what seemed an eternity, the father and his daughter reached the top of the mountain, where a younger man with short, neatly combed blond hair and vivid green eyes, clad in a decorative black and white gi, his hands resting on a golden Bō staff.

"Brother," His voice was stern, no traces of amusement or joy at the sight of his elder sibling. "The spirit smoke told me of your arrival. What brings you by? Who is the child clinging to your arm?"

"My daughter and I were just passing by, thought we'd pay a friendly visit," Garmadon sneered, eyes glowing dangerously red. "That's not a problem, is it Wu?"

"Of course not, you are always welcome," Wu bowed, his eyes not leaving the little girls. He'd do some research later, see of any possible prophecies involving her. "Why not show your...daughter to your old bedroom? She looks rather tired."

Mali had fallen asleep against her father, thumb stuck in her mouth, snoring slightly. Garmadon looked down at the sleeping child, then his brother, before walking slowly past him through the gates, following the path to his bedroom and returning minutes later, staring his brother coldly in the eye, before hours later, when the earth swallowed him in one great, blue flash of lightning.

It was the night he was banished to the underworld, and the last time his family saw him as human.

And it was how that awful dream ended too, and she'd wake up.

But not usually in a pool of her own blood.


	30. Chapter 29

Blood red eyes shot open, and she sat up instantly, ivory hair clinging to her face in sweaty clumps. There was a horrible, burning pain in her side, which she halfheartedly pushed away as a broken rib. Looking around, the room was complete, utter darkness, bathed in an eerie red glow. Taking a deep breath, the sixteen year old immediately gripped her now inflamed, mouth open slightly at the feel of warm, sticky liquid gushing from a deep, jagged cut.

"Ow.." She whimpered, removing her hand, only to slap it back on as cold air flooded the wound. "How did I sleep through this?"

Over her own panting, she could hear someone's faint sobbing, mixed with deep laughter. Sliding to her feet, she summoned her scythe, still gripping her heavily bleeding wound. Spots danced in her line of vision, but with a weak shake of her head, she stumbled forward, silently cursing under her breath as she stubbed her toe against the hard floor.

Normally, such a noise would have woken Lloyd up, but his side of the small, overly warm room remained quiet. In fact, when she glanced over, his blanket had been tossed aside, the bed empty. When she looked back at her own sheets, the pillow she'd been gripping was stained with dried blood. It made Mali wonder how she'd even gotten such an injury. Had it been an ordinary metal, like steel or gold, the bloodied gash would have clotted together already, but from the disgusting taste in her mouth, the burning in her side, she knew it was iron, which would require actual medical attention to heal.

Slowly opening the door, a faint light down the hall caught her eye, the dim light of the bathroom illuminating the hall in an earthly light. Creeping towards it, she slowly reached forward, gently propelling the door forward, squinting as the heat of a fire stung her eyes, then blinking at the sound of wretching, gagging.

Lloyd, hunched over the toilet, gripped the porcelain rim of the sink, coughing harshly, such a painful, raspy noise, his sister winced, biting her lip at another flash of pain. The ninja finally gave a heaving sigh, collapsing to his knees and seemingly sobbing.

"What's wrong with me?" The boy gripped the edge of the sink tightly, his tone a deep, reverbrating growl. "Why is this happening?"

Although the demon had been quiet, he raised his head, blond hair falling in his face, and faced her.

"I don't want to be a monster like you." He whispered, now neon green eyes shrunken to the size of pinpoints. Mali's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the young man.

He had horns.

Not black, like hers, but the same size. A brilliant golden brown color, that matched the gi he'd worn battling the overlord, the color of the flecks in his emerald green eyes. And currently the color of the two katana on his back, crossed in the shape of an X. Blood trickled from the horns

"What is...wrong with...you?" Mali agreed weakly, breathless as she reached out, fingers brushing the tips of one of his horns, when he grabbed her wrist, gripping it tightly, his fingernails dug into her skin.

"That's what I don't know," He grimace, raising his hands to grip his hair, tugging it, his expression now paranoid and confused. "Why is this happening? I stabbed you...and then this happened..."

"Wait..." His sister choked out, not moving as her toxic red eyes locked with his venomous green ones. "You...you did this..?"

"I did..." Lloyd confessed, a small smile growing on his face. "I woke up with a killer headache. You were still asleep. It was a few hours after you gave me that pathetic pity story of yours-"

She suddenly felt horribly nauseaus.

"And I saw you sleeping. Well, I thought of all the shit you've put us through this summer, and I decided, why not? Misako said one of us is going to die anyways, might as well be you. So I used my pocket knife, and stabbed you. But you didn't die."

Then he leaned down, their faces inches apart.

"You should have. It was an iron knife."

Then he lashed out on the weakened girl, his pocket knife cutting across her eye. Stumbling backward, she removed her hand from the wound, clapping it over her now heavily bleeding eye.

"Damnit!"

Then Lloyd was there, raising her head to face him with his hand, that sickening grin on his face.

"You know, I remember something you told me a few weeks ago, when I saw you after two years. You said I was just a little kid pretending to be an adult. Well now that I think about it, the same applies to you. You're just a scared little girl who wants to be powerful. You go around killing hoping you'll scare people, but in reality you're making it harder for them to help you."

Then he raised the knife again, slamming it downwards.

The walls were splattered with blood.


	31. Chapter 30

**Some feedback would be GREAT please. I do not own Ninjago, If I did, many things would be different. But please. FEEDBACK.**

Both stared at each other in silence as thick, crimson liquid dripped to the floor, forming a small pool of blood on the ground. Breathing somewhat heavily, their gazes drifted down to their bloodied uniforms, the red stain rapidly growing quicker.

Lloyd gripped the handle of the scythe with shaking fingers, a pained smirk plastered on his sweaty, pale face as he pushed the blade, whom had been embedded in his stomach, back, drawing strings of blood still connected to the weapon that he now gripped in his hand. A horrid, deep gash slit across his torso, ripping through his gi. The skin around the wound was horribly torn up and flaring with pain.

Mali gazed with horrid interest at the iron pocket knife buried up to the hilt in her flesh, eyes narrowed in pain as she slowly drew her arm from her scythe, quickly ripping the knife from her shoulder. The skin was a sickly gray color, black veins clearly visible. A choking sound escaped her lips as the knife clattered to the floor.

"You know," Lloyd murmered, brushing his fingers to the crimson liquid coating the obsidian blade and examining his hand. He chuckled dryly, stepping forward, scythe blade dangerously close to Mali's throat. "This is a nice weapon."

She said nothing, just glared bitterly up at him with a bloody red eye. Shrugging, the obviously psychotic young man dropped the weapon at her feet, turning around as he began limping down the hall back to the bedroom. Rising shakily to her feet, she scooped her scythe up off the ground, a wave of dizziness rolling over her.

"You know," she uttered coldly. "It's a bit stuffy in here. Maybe you could use some fresh air."

"What on earth do you mean by-" He was cut off as she slammed into him-having ran across the hall in few seconds- and sent him through the rather flimsy wooden wall, dust and chips of wood raining down on his golden hair and caking his face. The cut on his side burned as blood mixed with splinters of the wall, entering the wound. Gripping a handful of the white dust, he snarled angrily.

"I see, that's how we'll play. Dirty," The corners of his lips curled up in a sneer, and he rose, dusting himself off as he advanced on the demon, footprints etched into the ground in the form of blood. Tilting his head to the side, he laughed. "I like it."

"Maybe we should have a bet then?" Now in demon form, the albino allowed her scythe to drag across the rocky earth, resulting in the sickening sound of an ear splitting squeak. Stabbing Mali in the shoulder had resulted in ripping part of her sleeve off. In demon form, her skin was black, with white skeletal like markings. Her blood was jet black, and soaked her shirt, having been stabbed in the stomach.

"A bet?" Lloyd found himself questioning, edging forward once more. Looking relatively proud of herself, the sadistic demon nodded, swinging her scythe blade over her shoulder.

"Yes. Let's fight. Whoever loses-" She smiled, baring three rows of dangerously sharp fangs. "Dies."

"So, there's a fifty percent chance you'll die?" He laughed, eyes shining with amusement. "I like those odds, especially since I'm the one winning.

Letting out a strangely feral growl, the demon charged him, and he barely had time to rip the katana on his back out of their sheathes and block the blade of her scythe before she met him in a matter of seconds,The sharp grind of metal on metal and sparks as the two weapons met. Using all of his newfound brute strength, the horned ninja sent his sibling skidding back two feet, heels dug into the ground.

"Too slow," Then she was behind him, and he felt a sharp thud as she hit him with the pole of her scythe, then cool liquid as blood trickled from the back of his skull. Smirking triumphantly, the demon raised her scytheblade over the temporarily stunned boy. "Looks like I win."

"That's what you think." Confusion crossed her face, as he swung his foot out, sending the girl crashing to the ground. He rose, placing his golden weapons to her neck, digging the blade into her skin, spots of black blood appearing at the tip of the sword.

"Decapitating me won't kill me." She hissed, liquidy black eyes narrowed. Yet there was a tint of fear in her voice.

"I know that," He chided, raising the golden blade and tapping her nose rather forcefully, the other sword positioned just above her heart. "But if I were to cut deep enough into your chest...then you'd die, wouldn't you?"

Her lack of a response only fueled his insanity. He was ready to strike, finally finish the demon off, when she pushed him off, gaining the upper hand as she tackled him to the ground, claws digging into the already clotting gash in his side.

"Well, look at that," She teased, sliding the blade of the scythe across his neck, not enough to kill, just to scratch. "Maybe I win."

"Lloyd? What's going on?!"

It was Garmadon, glaring at the two with crossed arms out of the hole they'd made in the little house fighting. His expression was steely, angry. Behind him was Amara, an almost fearful expression on her face at Lloyd's appearence. Standing next to her was the old woman, a mixture of amusement and anger in her beady little eyes.

"Well look at that," She said icily, pressing her hands to the gaping hole. "You;ve destroyed my house."


	32. Chapter 31

He found it so utterly amusing. The little weaklings, arguing over their such limited power. The demon had to admit, he quite liked pretending he was weaker than he was, just to toy with the emotions of lesser demons, his pawns. Nobody could match up to his power, of course. But this little albino was much to overly confident. He couldn't do much, however, until the final phase of his master's plan.

So he settled for watching the the newborn half demon and the not so fully awakened demon get yelled at the the little woman, both clearly unfazed or frightened by her threats. His golden eyes met the cold black beady jewels of his servants gaze, the very servant that had assisted him in robbing some useless artifact so long ago. The little imp at his side snickered, rubbing his red, leathery hands together impatiently.

"Is it time yet, master?" He hissed, voice quivering as the powerful demon shot a steely stare in his direction, crimson hair spilling into his face as he shook his head. "Shall I awaken your brethren to begin planning? The winter solstice falls upon us-"

"Not quite, my pet," He chided. "Let my little siblings sleep a little while longer. But I can guarantee, they will be in for quite a pleasent surprise when they wake up. I do, however," the monster turned to look back at the demon and her brother. "Think I shall pay a little visit to some old friends."

"What is wrong with you two?" The old woman snapped, pacing in front of the two bickering siblings. "You shouldn't be outside! It is extremely dangerous to even be in demon form in your condition!" She shot a finger towards Mali, who gazed, unamused, at the bloody red sky, resting an arm on her scythe. "I highly suggest you turn back now, and go back to getting some rest."

"And what would happen if we don't?" Lloyd taunted, being restrained by his parents. "Are you going to hit us with your walking stick?"

Her crimson eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward, digging a sharp, claw like nail into his chest. "You listen here, young man. You are in the very place full of dangerous creatures that would jump at the chance to kill you, your sister included. So, before said oppurtunity can occur, go back inside!"

"Yes, listen to your grandmother," A hauntingly familiar, deep voice cooed, and Satan stepped from the shadows, much taller, much more threatening, than possibly anything at that very moment. Lloyd's cockiness faded away, and he stepped back, brandishing his two golden weapons in front of him. Mali stood frozen in place, yet her eyes were somewhere else, far away. "Hello Lloyd. It's been quite a while, has it not?"

"Shut up, you bloody haired bastard," Lloyd's inner demon snarled, inflated pride and obnoxiousness quickly returning. "Or I'll banish you to somewhere deeper than hell."

Satan's smirk fell off his face, and he sighed, walking towards them as a ball of black energy swirled in his hand, as if sucking any oxygen or energy towards it. The little old woman's eyes widened, and she moved in front of her family, arms stuck out as she threw her head over her shoulder.

"You need to get out of here, now!" She hissed, eyes quickly draining to black as she went to her own demon form. "Ten miles south of here, there is a demon named Alastor. He has vast knowledge of Hell, and may be able to help you leave back to the mortal realm. But now you must escape Satan!"

Amara opened her mouth to speak, only to be pulled back by Garmadon, who shook his head, tugging her in the complete opposite direction of her mother, who now faced death at the hands of Satan himself. It didn't stop the tears from running down her face though.

Satan stared down at the completely decimated, still smoldering corpse of the little old woman, shaking his head softly. All could have been avoided, had she stepped aside, let him destroy that cocky little ninja. But she'd let them escape. Now he just had to find them, let them know he was the boss here.

"Blasphemy," He sighed. "Wake up. I need your help."

After maybe five minutes, the space before him was enveloped in red light, taking the form of a familiar, tall figure. When it faded, what stood before him was a gray skinned, blond haired, blue eyed demon, his body decorated with pentagrams and symbols, clothed in a red shirt and jeans.

"Satan," He kneeled forward, bowing his head down. "How may I be of service?"

"How are you up to an assasination job for me?"

"It would be...my pleasure."


	33. Chapter 32

They'd been there for days, unable to escape due to the mineral properties of the cell and it's bars, composed of the one thing they were unable to use their abilities on. The ninja had a mix of feelings; Hunger, anger, exhaustion, fear, hatred. The group of heroes had been sitting for three days without food, water, sleep. Their limbs and bones were sore from the same positions they'd been in for hours.

Their captor hadn't bothered to keep any tabs on his prisoners. Though, Malphas had passed by at least once, his slanted black eyes flickering in their direction, his kimono stained with blood, his gray hand gripping the lifeless body of a heavyset man, clad in an orange jumpsuit embroidered with thick black lettering.

So of course, they were quite angry and confused when the demon showed up outside their dim, wet cell. The greasy haired demon had a curled sneer on his face, hands placed behind his back. Everyone tensed up, alert, until he slowly removed from behind himself a box of crackers. No one had quite realized exactly how starving they'd been until they'd seen the snack. Cole's stomach grumbled rather loudly, only adding to Malphas' smirk.

"Hungry, are we?" His cold voice drawled out. "In due time, don't worry, I'll feed you...after you answer a few questions of mine, perhaps?"

They exchanged fleeting looks, all exchanging the same information. To not trust Malphas, no matter what he might promise. But Wu took a deep breath, slowly rising from his position on the floor to lurch towards the demon, feet gently hitting the floor.

"Don't worry, these questions don't concern your fate...at the moment," he added rather quicky, grasping one of the cell bars. His hand was literally smoking with dark blue fire. "They're just to help close up a little project I'm working on...something that will benefit all of Ninjago. Now tell me..."

A wide smirk grew on his slender face, and he licked his lips almost hungrily, sheer greed and power visible in his eyes. His question was surprising, confusing.

"Where are the golden weapons?"

"We refuse to answer your questions!" Misako snapped, standing upright. His amused expression turned to one of irate, his coal like eyes squinting towards the demon hunter. "Especially one concerning the weapons!"

"Misako, what a displeasure to see you," Malphas hissed under his breath, obviously livid, the flames in his now open palm burning into a scolding white heat. A deep breath shuddered through his blood stained lips. The box of crackers lay forgotten on the ground, his other hand pressed to his temple, moving in slow, rough circles to his charcoal skin. "Though I must say, it doesn't really matter whether or not you answer my questions. I simply wanted a more varied agreement in my associates answer."

"Your...associate?" Kai crossed his arms, chewing his lip with obvious bemusement. "You mean Mali knows where the weapons are? Forget it Malphas, you don't know who you're messing with."

"I could quite say the same to you." At this, he stepped back slowly, a swirling mess of raven feathers encircling his form, completely shrouding the demon in dust and black. Just as soon as the feathery tornado began, it abruptly stopped. Malphas had changed. His hair was a soft minty green, lucid malachite veins running down his pale, jade tinted skin from black eyes encircled with neon emerald irises. One arm composed of a mess of black wires, green glowstick like claws jutting from the bundled cords, the other more humanoid, but composed of sharp black metal and green tubing.

The ninjas breath cut sharply in their throats. This was ShockWave, the very being that had helped them in the hospital two years ago. He stood, staring them down with a cold gaze.

"Did you honestly think you could activate such weapons of mass destruction so easily? That they'd be conveniently placed in a hospital to help? No...It was all me. Disease's marionettes posed as quite the perfect shell to project the images of the other ones," Malphas' voice was metallic, hollow, like the ShockWave they'd known for a week. "Oh, and I never said Samael knew the location of the weapons..."

He resumed his original form, snapping in the general direction of a mass of shadows. A foot stepped from the darkness, and then the whole figure. The ninja once again, let out a gasp of mixed horror and shock.

Jay strode towards them, his skin horrendously pale with striking green veins decorating his face and neck, illuminated by violent apple colored eyes. No longer did he wear his gi or normal clothes, but a black fabric covered by silver armor, the metal coated in buttons and wires. An odd, gray eyepiece stuck out from his messy auburn hair. In his pale, blue tinted hands was a pair of nunchucks, crackling with melevolent energy. The ninja stared at their comrade in surprise and fear.

"Hey guys," The ninja said coolly, saddling up beside Malphas. "How's it going?"


	34. Chapter 33

The barren land was certainly much hotter than he'd expected, but the injured ninja wearily pushed this off, shrugging his way through the red sands of Hell. The horrible thing that had been his half demon form was slowly beginning to wear off, resulting in an extreme discord of pain originating from his side, in which the throbbing wound resided.

The small bitter group was quite silent, thankful for the somewhat foggy and dark crimson sky, as it shaded them from the dangerous grasp of other monsters. Nobody spoke, the only sound was that of what could have been anything, but sounded painfully like a large serpent hissing, or a large flame being extinguished.

Lloyd's quick pace slowly decreased, and he began jogging, trying to absorb in all his surroundings at once. The sky was very, very red, like it was bleeding. Black clouds swarmed the open atmosphere, every so often crackling with white lightning. The ground at his feet was much too hot, much too hard for his liking. Rocks and other strange objects jutted from the soil. He had thought they were alone, yet when he glanced up, swarming black masses of assorted shapes circled above his head, a flash of red meeting his eyes every so often.

"Don't slow down," Garmadon turned, roughly grabbing his arm. The older man had refused to speak, his now quick temper washing over him. "The slower we are, the higher the chance Satan will be able to catch up to us. You've seen what he can do in Hell, far more powerful than on earth."

"It's four against one though," the ninja said, earnestly, confusion painting his scratched up face. "We could take him."

"Son, Satan doesn't like to do much on his own, he'd most likely send someone to fight for him." His father sighed, leaning against a rock. His age seemed to have caught up with him, and he exhaustedly ran a hand through his gray locks. "Though, I suppose we could take a break."

He sank to his knees, sighing with relief as he turned to stare at his family. Lloyd was sitting on the ground, fidgeting, his hands each gripping a mound of dirt. Piercing green eyes shut tight, the ninja seemed to be off in another world. Amara had taken to leaning against a rock, staring dismally at the sky. She'd hadn't said a word since they'd ran away from Satan, and most likely didn't plan on it anytime soon. Samael was watching a small mouse like creature scamper across the ground with bemused interest, one hand placed over her bloody eye, from where Lloyd had cut her.

The little creature was about five inches long, with dirty brown fur and warm silver eyes. It had cat like ears and a tail, and moved about as fast as a mouse, it's pointed nose sniffing at a dried weed with distaste. Slowly, Mali crept over to the little creature, a sort of childish grin on her face, as she poked it with her claws. He smiled faintly too, until the creature hissed at the small group, revealing three rows of deadly, shark like fangs. With a now inhuman speed, the little thing took off, leaving a trail of dust in its wake.

"Let's get some rest," Amara finally said, breaking the brief moment of silence that followed. "Soon it will be too dark to travel, and we'll need all the strength we can get." Although no one spoke, she sighed, placing her head on the ground and shutting her eyes.

"One of us should keep watch," Garmadon interjected, gazing amongst the barren wasteland. His children looked up at him, obviously bored and exhausted. "Why don't you two get some sleep? I'll wake you all up if anything happens."

The two complied.

A jet black void, consisting of nothing more than herself and a lime green silhouette, the only facial features visible a stitched up mouth etched in white, curled up in a wicked, cold grin. Slowly, the figure stepped towards her, leaving acid green puddles of footstep in their wake. She couldn't move at all, just stare up at the now towering over her being, who reached out, resting a claw like green hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"Do not worry, just relax," Their voice was painfully similar to hers, yet laced with venom and something she couldn't comprehend. "It'll be fine, yes? You will get out of here, and maybe get a chance to defeat a ninja or two before your birthday, okay?"

"Who...are you?" Was all the demon could murmur, eyelids growing heavier and heavier. The things eyes opened up, revealing blind, green orbs.

"I am...a friend. Just wake up now, okay?"

"Wake up! Now!"

All three snapped awake, seeing Garmadon standing over them, waving his arms frantically. They followed his gaze, seeing a dark creature standing in the distance, glowing orbs of dark blue energy swallowing his fists.

"We were found," Garmadon hissed, dragging Lloyd and Amara up forcefully by their arms. "By Blasphemy. We need to get out of here, now."

"What do we do?" Lloyd asked, concern furrowed in his brow. Mali too, looked, not entirely concerned, not entire in the moment. That was, until, the demon summoned a thick, large golden blade, advancing on them many feet at a time.

"Run." She breathed.


End file.
